It WaS
by Kasagi Onaso
Summary: When she was 14, she told Ash she loved him. His feelings were different. Now, four years later, the Gym Leaders are being kidnapped. A group of teens are called together to stop TR and soon, Misty must meet the past in order to save them...AAMRN
1. Phone Calls

Disclaimer: Do the people who made pokèmon write FANfiction? 'Corse I don't own pokèmon!

A/N: Well here's the second chapter. It'll turn into an AAMRN I swear. It's so hard to NOT put a little AAMRN in everything 'cause they're so cute together ^_^ There will be a little more angst I think in later chaps.! REVIEW!!!!!!

~(Kasagi Onaso)~ 

It WaS

*Phone Calls*

It was a shining knife

She didn't want to think about it. It only made her brain hurt, not to mention her heart. She turned over, trying to keep the memories on the other side of the bed, where her back now faced. It was a knife in her heart; a knife in her mind.

It was an angry ocean

Tears like an ocean flooded from her face. That she remembered well. They left scars unknown to the human eye on her face. They were hot; like burning, fresh embers from a dying fire. And they streamed down her face like lithe river fairies, dancing from sand-polished stone to the next sand-polished stone. They left scars on her face, burn marks on her hands and a hole in her heart.

It was a raging storm

Her head pounded with blood, dark blood… It rocketed her mind like a storm, flashes of light like lightning and striking pains were thunder. Though she tried to nurse it with ice and soothing words, it would not stop. It clouded her mind, muffled her thoughts and muddied her dreams until they were mixed and matched and deformed.

It was a song of grief

It played over and over in her head like a song you can't forget or an important someone's number. She watched the tube, went for walks and hung out with friends but she could never take her mind off it. It played with her mind, tempting her to think of how things could have been, would have been, _should _have been…It itself lived as grief.

It was a soothing pain

It was calm and quite and yet it was loud and disturbing. It unnerved her feelings and sent them scattering. All she could feel was a dull, numbing pain. A pain that racked through her body each night. Made her wake each midnight in a sweat, teeth tightly clenched and fists compressed so tightly the knuckles were white. Yet it was calm enough to gently wash over her body like his caress.

It was a memory

No matter what medications there were, no matter what therapy she went through, there were the memories. The memories of happiness and love. Of young of new of calm of serenity…Which were now replaced with grief with hate with boredom with betrayal with such malevolence that she sometimes scared herself. But then there were the memories. Something she couldn't 'just drop'. They were like a broken souvenir from some out of state park.

It was knife.

It was ocean.

It was storm. 

It was song. 

It was pain.

It was memory.

But most of all, it was truth.

*****

__

Slap. The clock was knocked off the wooden dresser in one angry swipe and the annoying beeping stopped immediately. 

"Wakey, wakey Misty!" said a turquoise-haired teen, poking her head in Misty's room. 

"Of course it is," murmured the teen, slipping out from under the covers. She was medium at a height of five-six. She had long red hair which was swept back from her face into a ponytail and lifeless blue-green eyes that used to hold something. She slipped on some pants over her shorts and headed to the kitchen. "What the hell Duplica?" she yelled as she saw the time. "It's seven in the morning!"

"Coffee?" said the other, Duplica, sliding Misty a steaming cup of the dark liquid. Misty growled softly and accepted half-heartedly. "I'm sorry for waking you up so early," she said.

"On a four day weekend," murmured Misty, sipping the hot coffee. "Phew!" Coffee spattered the table. "You forgot the sugar," said Misty, sending Duplica a look. The other looked mildly intimidated and looked back.

"Sorry," said Duplica, shrugging. "I like mine strong. It's the taste that keeps me awake. But anyway, Lily called last night." Misty snorted and grabbed for the sugar. 

"What about?"

"Someone broke into the Gym again." Sugar now joined the coffee as Misty's hand slipped.

"What? Again?" she said angrily. "They didn't take anything again, right?" Duplica shook her head and Misty dumped Irish Cream coffee mate into her drink, turning it a tan color. She sipped it. "That's better."

"And it seems that another Gym Leader was kidnapped as well."

"What? Another? Which one?"

"Erika of Celadon," said Duplica, shaking her head. "When she was watering her flowers." Misty grabbed a remote and flicked on the TV. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing if there's anything on about it on PRN," said Misty, her cerulean eyes scanning the television. 

__

"Erika Hana was kidnapped last night at around ten-thirty," the news reporter was saying. _"So far, the site has been thoroughly searched and no clues to the kidnapper has been found."_

"She's the third one," said Duplica, her brown eyes blinking. "It's so weird." 

"I'm worried about Daisy and them all," said Misty, crossing her legs and laying against the bars of the chair. "I mean, all these Gym Leaders are getting kidnapped and they're Gym Leaders…I just…I don't know." Duplica smiled sympathetically. 

"I know. They'll be fine if they're anything like you." Misty laughed and took another drink of her coffee. 

"I sure hope so." As the news went on to talk about the weather for the day, Duplica noticed that familiar look on her best friend's face.

"You had another hard night," she stated. Misty looked away sheepishly. 

"I did not," she retorted but stopped when she saw the look Duplica gave her. "Is it really that obvious?" she asked timidly. Duplica sighed.

"I wish you'd tell me what happened. How much sleep?"

"Four hours," she said quietly. "I couldn't sleep at all." 

"Misty!" exclaimed Duplica. "This is the third time this week! How are you supposed to keep up with school work when you only get four hours of sleep three out of seven days?" Misty shrugged and stared into her cup.

"I don't know," she whispered. Duplica leaned forward.

"Misty. What happened." Misty forced herself to look into Duplica's eyes.

"I…I never meant…" Misty swallowed and looked back down into the dark liquid that was turning cold quick. "He…"

"Who?"

"He…We were best friends," she stared, ignoring Duplica and staring off into space. "It wasn't supposed to happen like it did. I wasn't supposed to be fishing, I wasn't supposed to catch him and he wasn't supposed to give me an excuse to follow him. But I did. And I fell in love with him." Misty held back tears. 

"And what happened?" pressured Duplica gently. 

"I couldn't hold it in anymore," continued Misty. "I was fourteen. It was four years ago. I told him how I felt and he…he told me that he didn't know how he could love me. And we got into a fight and I left. I just…it was too embarrassing because even though I knew he didn't love me, I couldn't stop loving him…I loved him for three years, Duplica. And I don't know where he is…he hasn't written to me but once…"

"I'm sorry," her friend whispered, wrapping the sobbing teen in her arms. "Ash," she said suddenly and the redhead jerked. "That was his name, wasn't it." Misty nodded.

"Telephone!" called the via-phone, startling both of the girls. 

"Who would be calling at this hour?" grumbled Misty and went to get the phone. "Hello?"

"Ah, Misty, I wasn't sure I was going to be able to reach you at the dorms," came the friendly voice of Professor Oak. 

"Oh, hey Professor!" exclaimed Misty. "Long time no see. What's up?"

"I'm asking for your help, Misty. As you have heard, Gym Leaders have been disappearing. I think your sisters are next and I have gathered a few people to check it out. Will you and Duplica assist us?" Misty smiled and nodded.

"Uh, sure!" said Misty, thoughts swirling in her head. "When should we head to Pallet?"

"Today. Please be here by the afternoon. I plan to reacquaint you with your companions. Bye!"

"Reac-_what?_ Professor?" But the Professor's image was gone. Misty stared at the phone for a moment before speaking.

"Well, what was it?"

"Pack up. We're heading to Pallet and we can't be late!"

Hey! The first part-aced! Well, you can pretty much guess who she'll meet down in Pallet (it's obvious when you REALLY think about it-careful! Don't hurt yourself). Things could get ugly for Misty. PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! 

~ Kasagi Onaso 


	2. Reacquainting With the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own pokèmon and/or any related characters! If I did, I wouldn't be writing these, would I?

A/N: Ta-da! Here's the second part to the first part (duh!). Misty goes to Pallet. What could go wrong? Guess you'll just have to find out, now won't cha? Do a little R n R for me, please???

~!$ Kasagi Onaso $!~ 

It WaS

*'Reacquainting' With the Past*

Bags in hand, Misty fumbled for their dorm keys. 

"Hurry up Duplica!" she yelled into the dorm as she passed through the door. "It's already past ten!" 

"Coming, coming," mumbled the turquoise-haired teen, pulling a trail of bags behind her. Misty rolled her eyes and backed up against the door to hold it open for her friend. "Thanks," said Duplica, smiling. "Come on, girl. Let's get on the road. You know how the Prof. doesn't like people being late!" And she took off, leaving Misty struggling with the door. 

"Gawd, what'd you bring?" questioned Misty as they hopped into Misty's blue convertible. Duplica smiled slyly.

"Nothing you wouldn't." Misty rolled her eyes, smiling slightly, and pressed down on the gas pedal after slipping the gear into reverse. 

They sped down through Pewter and Viridian in silence, the radio blaring rock music and rap music and pop music…

"Hand me an Advil, will ya?" asked Misty, putting a hand to her head. "This music's so loud! I'm surprised we haven't been pulled over yet." Duplica handed her the small white pill and a half-full water bottle. 

"We're almost there. Look! There's a sign…it says…uh…Pallet Town!" Misty smiled half-heartedly and popped the pill into her mouth. "Just up that hill, right?"

"Mm-hmm…" The car bumped up the rocky hill and skidded in front of the lab. "What's the time?"

"Twelve-thirty."

"Oh, no! We're late! Come on, Duplica!" 

"The bags-?"

"Leave 'em! Come on!" Misty sped up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Misty, look." Duplica peeled a note off the door frame above the doorbell. "It says: 'Misty and Duplica-Glad you could make it! We're in the back of the house. Feel free to go through the house or walk around to the back porch. Professor Oak.'" 

"You heard what the man said--let's go!"

"Around or through?"

"Through."

"Aw, but it's so beautiful out--?"

"I'll go through, you go around. Okay?" Duplica flashed a smile.

"Race ya."

"You're on!" Misty burst through the door and raced through the lab. "Like I know where I'm going," she muttered to herself. She found herself wandering into a room. "Look at all these pictures…" She bent down to inspect one. It showed two teens smiling broadly, one with brown hair and one with black…

"Misty!" Misty jerked back, feeling guilty, and sped through the kitchen. 

"Oh, I'm sorry! I got lost." The Professor smiled and nodded.

"It's understandable. Now, why don't you take a seat by Duplica and we can finally get this meeting started, eh?" Misty flushed slightly and, looking at the ground, made her way to where Duplica sat. Duplica's elbow poked Misty's side lightly.

"Misty…"

"Hmm?"

"He's here." 

"Who?" Of course she knew who Duplica was talking about. Misty sat back. "Never mind. I know." A cool hand burned on her arm as Duplica smiled sympathetically. 

"Misty."

"What?" Misty asked quickly, head snapping up.

"Have you heard anything from your sisters lately?" 

"Uh-huh," replied Misty, smiling slightly. "Yesterday, actually. They said that someone had broken into the Gym but…" Misty shrugged.

"I see. All of you. You must stop this before it begins. It seems Team Rocket may be behind all this but we're not too sure. Until we do know, it's up to you to protect the Cerulean Sisters. As I call your name, say 'here' please! Brock."

"Here." Misty almost smiled. At least Brock was here.

"Gary."

"Here, Gramps." Gary put laced his fingers together and placed hands behind his head.

"Duplica?"

"Here!" 

"Ash."

"Here." Misty froze for a moment.

"Misty."

"Wha? Oh, here."

"Richie."

"Present!"

"Good. We're all here. Your things are being transported there as we speak. Your bus awaits you, crew!" Duplica and Misty shared a look and smiled. "Let's go!" As Misty stood up, Duplica pushed past her.

"I'll save you a seat!" Misty laughed and raced after her.

*****

"Back seats," said Misty, laying back. "We've been driving for a while, haven't we?"

"Yeah," replied Duplica, one eye open. "But we'll be there soon." 

"Hey!" Both girls' eyes snapped open and they glared up at the boys gathered in the front seats. Gary's head was poked around the seat and he was smiling widely. "I know you," he said to Misty and she glared at him. "I'd know that red hair anywhere." 

"Nice cliché Gary," she said sarcastically before lying back down again.

"And I'd know that temper too." Duplica giggled and Misty glowered daggers.

"Shut up."

"We're here!" rang Richie's voice and they filed off the bus.

"Like, little sis!" cried Daisy and hugged Misty. "We weren't, like, sure when you'd get here!" Misty winced and pushed away.

"Well here I am! How are you guys doing?"

"Absolutely fine," chirped Lily, coming out from behind Daisy. "How, like, are you doing? Gawd, you're so big!" Misty blushed, ducked her head, and pushed past the three. 

"I'm going inside!" she called and pushed through the door. It was just how she had left it six years ago except for the curtains. She set her bags down as she heard the door open behind her.

"Jeez little sis!" exclaimed Lily, smiling lightly. "Who knew you would be in such a rush."

"Like, yeah!" chimed Violet. "We, like, haven't seen you for almost four years." Misty froze and nodded stiffly.

__

Four years…

"The girls can, like, have the upstairs rooms. We, like, only have one room which is, like, your room, Misty." Misty nodded. "The boys will, like, sleep in the guest room downstairs. It's like, down the hall, third one to your, like, left." Misty stiffly picked up her bags but Daisy grabbed her arm. 

"Like, Lily will take your bags up and, like, show the girls your room. Come, like, with me." Misty gulped as her sister pulled her into the room.

"What's going on?"

"The same person, like, broke in last night and, like, took Dewgong," her sister said sadly, eyes nervously darting around.

"What!? Are you joking?" Misty shrieked, standing. Seel had been her best friend while she stayed at the Gym and had evolved with HER battling it. 

"What's this?" said Professor Oak, the others coming in behind him. Misty and Daisy flushed slightly.

"Take a seat," she said, motioning to Duplica and the boys. "It was nothing. Don't tell," she hissed in Misty's ear as she made her way out the door.

"Like I would," she hissed back sarcastically. Rolling her eyes, she took a seat. Seel? Kidnapped? Her sisters would be next, she just knew it. She narrowed her eyes. Maybe…tonight? Tomorrow? She wouldn't know. "We need to be careful," she said at last into the silence, staring at the table.

"Why?" asked Gary, tossing an apple up into the air. "Now that Dragon Woman's here, the Rockets should piss off." Misty stood, glaring at him.

"They took--" She clapped both hands over her mouth and smiled at him mockingly. "Oh, whoopsie, silly me! If forgot I _can't tell._" Gary snorted and picked up the apple he had just dropped.

"Whatever."

"Misty, what you have to say could be crucial." 

"No, it's not, really," she said hurriedly. Daisy re-entered, Lily and Violet at her side.

"We're, like, so glad you're here!" exclaimed Violet. "Especially you, Ash. We, like, haven't seen you around as much." She felt his cold glare on her but she clenched her jeans and refused to look up. Damn them! How could they bring this up again?

"Yeah, well," she heard him saying, a voice she hadn't heard in so long… "I've been busy." She almost dug holes in her jeans and refused to think, to breathe. Her ears buzzed and she stood up, her chair screeching loudly.

"I'm tired," she said bluntly. 

"Misty…" she heard him say but she left the room in a rush before HE could see her cry.

Again.

Hidy ho, buffalo! Did ya like the second chappie? I meant to build it up more and I think it's a little airy a little angst…got any suggestions? I started this chapter a while ago and just revised and I had to work off what I had. The next chappie will be much more present-time writing, pinky swear! Eight reviews, please!!! REVIEW! :-)

~ Kasagi Onaso 


	3. The First Kidnapping

Disclaimer: Guess (translated: Don't Own 'Em!)

A/N: Wow!!! Five reviews in one day! Thank you so much everyone who reviewed! I honestly didn't think this story was going to get anywhere. I'm not used to writing, um, uh, um…what's the word I'm looking for…? A little cliched? Oh, well! Thanks again and keep those reviews comin'! 

~!% Kasagi Onaso %!~ 

It WaS

*The First Kidnapping*

She knew this would go wrong somewhere. Her plan was to not talk to him and vice-versa. It seemed to simple once she pictured his face that night. He hated her. It was obvious. It was. So why would he WANT to talk to her?

She slammed the door behind her and pushed the little button in, locking the door. This was going to be the longest period of her life, she realized with a sigh. 

"Misty?" whispered Duplica, rapping softly on her door. She hastily wiped the drying tearstains from her face and pulled the door open.

"What is it?"

"What…why…" Duplica took a deep breath. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, slowly sinking onto her bed. "That was the first time in four years he's talked to me." She smiled sadly. 

"I know that you told him you, er, how you felt," said Duplica, shifting uncomfortably. "But something else must have happened. Couldn't you two just go on being friend like you were before?"

"We were fourteen (well, he was going to be in four days), Duplica. Something like that isn't that easy to forget or put behind you. It maybe could've been different when we were eleven or something but…" Misty sniffed. "It would've been so awkward. And he told me that. He told me to leave because it wouldn't be the same." Her throat tingled unpleasantly as she tried to hold back tears.

"He told you to _leave?_" said Duplica, leaning forward. "But…that's so unlike him."

"You knew his eleven-year-old self, Duplica. People change." Duplica sighed and sat back. 

"I guess you're right." 

"Then I told him I didn't want to leave and that we could still be friends and then he yelled at me. I didn't know what to do or say so I packed up my things and came here. He didn't even say goodbye. I'll bet he still hates me."

"Hate you? YOU should be the one hating HIM." 

"We got in a huge fight when he yelled at me." Misty bit her lip. "He told me he hated me and I said some things I didn't mean. I didn't want to say. I told him he was a loser I said…things I shouldn't have said. You know me. I tend to get carried away on self-defensive vocab." Duplica smiled sadly.

"What happened after that?"

"I told you. I just left. Now that we had said those things to each other, there was no way I was going to be able to stay." Misty shrugged. "So I came here." 

"Jeez," mumbled Duplica. "Ash looked kind of surprised at the way you acted, though."

"Surprised?" squeaked Misty, flushing angrily. "How could he be surprised?"

"I guess he thought you might've forgotten."

"Something like that? It might've been easier for him but he wasn't the one who lo--" Misty broke off, her voice cracking. "Just forget it."

"Do you want anything to eat? Daisy was just getting out dinner as you were leaving."

"If you could get me some ocha…"

"Of course." 

"I'll set up your bed, okay?" Duplica smiled widely as thanks and disappeared through the door. Misty sighed and pulled out a mattress from her closet.

* * * * * * *

"Here's your ocha," said Duplica, handing her a cup of the steaming tea. "Your sister almost wouldn't let me bring it up here," she admitted, setting the cup on a Goldeen coaster on the wooden nightstand next to Misty's bed.

"That's 'cause the last time I bought tea up here I stained the carpet," said Misty, wrinkling her nose and gratefully sipping the hot tea. Duplica chuckled and sat on her bed.

"I wonder if tonight's the night." Misty cast a swift side-ways glance at her friend on the floor.

"I hope not. I don't think I'm ready."

"You're not supposed to be," said Duplica with a shrug. "It's all supposed to be a surprise."

"It's not like they know WE'RE here," said Misty, turning onto her side so she was facing Duplica. 

"True," replied Duplica with a small shrug. "Richie's up to guard first. We'll see what happens. Turn off that light and let's get some shut-eye!" 

* * * * * * *

Misty heard a knocking on her door and she threw her covers off. Tip-toeing to the door, she cautiously opened it.

"Gary?"

"They got Richie," he whispered, his face oddly white in the moonlight.

"What?"

"Richie! They took him! They must've found out why he was there or something 'cause he's gone."

"You looked everywhere?"

"Yeah. Wake up Duplica. We're meeting in the kitchen."

"Right." She pivoted on her heel and shook her sleeping friend awake. "Duplica!" she hissed. 

"Wha…what?" 

"They got Richie." Duplica shot up, eyes wide.

"What? They GOT him?"

"They took him instead of my sisters. They must've realized that he was guarding or something. We've got to get downstairs."

"God, Mist. It's only two in the morning!" She grabbed the sub-consciously asleep girl by the wrists and lugged her to her feet.

"Come on." She put an arm around Duplica's waist and strung the girl's arm around her shoulder and helped her down the stairs. "You're not a morning person, are you?" she whispered.

"Yes," mumbled Duplica, going limp. "Just not THIS morning." Misty shook her head and stumbled down the last step and into the kitchen.

"Get me some ice, will ya?" she whispered to Lily and sat the slumped Duplica in a chair. Lily smiled and nodded. Misty jostled the cold cubes in her hand before tossing them down Duplica's shirt.

"WHAT THE--?!" Duplica yelled, sitting up, eyes wide. "Damn, Misty. I'm awake," she said, throwing the melting cubes at Misty. Laughing, Misty knocking the cubes away.

"Now that everyone is consciously present," said Professor Oak, smiling. "We've much to discuss." Daisy, Lily and Violet took a seat, their faces pale. 

"I feel, like, so bad," wailed Violet. "He got kidnapped, like, 'cause of, like, us!" 

"Now, now," said Brock, patting her hand. Misty smiled inwardly. He was better than the last time she had seen him with her sisters. 

"It's not your fault, Violet," said Professor Oak. Violet hiccuped pitifully. "I should have known this would happen," he continued thoughtfully. 

"We gotta get Richie back!" declared Misty, tapping her nails on the table.

"I agree," said the Professor, eyes crinkling into a smile. "But we don't have enough essential information."

"We don't even know who it is," said Gary with a scowl. 

"Or where they are," added Brock.

"Or if they have guns," mumbled Duplica, head knocking against the table. Misty swatted her arm and she jerked back up into sitting position. 

"It would be easier if it was Rockets," said Ash, putting his head in his hands. 

"They always have the most obvious headquarters," mumbled Brock, agreeing. 

"I don't know who else it would be," said Gary, narrowing his amber eyes. Professor Oak shook his head.

"Me neither. But assumptions are the worst thing to make." Misty stood. 

"I'll be right back." She walked swiftly into the Gym room. Bleachers loomed all around the large stadium and the water in the familiar pool rippled silently. "There's gotta be _some_ clue," she whispered.

Something moved to her left. 

She twisted around and saw nothing. _You're getting paranoid, _she told herself, rapping her head slightly with a balled fist.

"What's this?" she whispered, nearing the pool. A black piece of torn material floated near the surface. She kneeled and fished it out. A half-circle of red material stood out near the top right corner. "I've got it," she whispered to the air and raced back into the room.

"What's wrong, Misty?" asked Duplica as the flushed girl slid into the seat next to her.

"Bathroom," she answered cheerily. 

"Oh."

"It's almost two-thirty," said Professor Oak, looking at the clock. "Get some sleep. We'll discuss it more over breakfast."

"What can you make of this?" whispered Misty, putting the cloth piece into Duplica's hand as they stood up.

"Omigawd!" she squealed and all eyes turned towards her. "Eh-heh-heh-heh," she laughed. "Never mind." 

"Let's go before you do anymore damage," hissed Misty, smiling and pushing her friend up the stairs.

"This is so a piece of a Rocket uniform! Remember that one time you, me, Brock, and Ash dressed up as Rockets?"

"Yeah," said Misty, smiling faintly at the fond memory. But then she snapped out of la-la land and frowned tightly. "I meant to tell the Professor tonight but it looks like that's not happening. I'll try to catch him tomorrow around breakfast time."

* * * * * * *

"Erm, excuse me Professor?"

"Oh, heh, hello there Misty!" said Professor Oak, putting down the paper he had been reading and a piece of toast. 

"Could I talk to you?" 

"Sure, sure. What's wrong?"

"Nothing but last night, I went into the Gym arena and found--?"

"G'morning Gramps," yawned Gary as the other boys filed in behind him.

"Good morning, Gary, Ash, Brock. Now Misty, what was it you wanted to show me?" Gary raised and eyebrow and the boys began to advance closer. She sent a quick, fierce look at the approaching boys and shook her head.

"It's nothing Professor." Oak's bushy, gray eyebrows knitted together.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh," she mumbled, backing up into Duplica. 

"Hey, guys, what's--?" She didn't get very far as Misty grabbed her arm and pulled her into the next room. "What're you doing? Ouch! That hurts!"

"Sorry," she whispered. "I didn't show him."

"What? Why not?" demanded Duplica crossly. 

"Oh, come off it," snapped Misty. "You saw the boys. They were trying to eavesdrop on us while I was LOOKING at them, for Lugia's sake!" Duplica giggled nervously. 

"Ladies," said Gary as he entered the room, nodding to them. "We're about to head out for some breakfast. Coming?" 

"Yes," said Duplica swiftly and Misty sent her a reproachful look. "Get some fresh air," she hissed to Misty as they filed into the van.

"Who wants to drive?" called Ash, running up the stairs. 

"I nominate myself," said Gary, sliding into the driver's seat.

"I wonder why these damn buses don't have seatbelts," mused Ash, an amused smile on his face. Misty giggled as she and Duplica made it to the back of the bus. As she passed Ash's seat, he caught her eyes for a moment. She held his glance, her heart beating fast. 

What did it mean?

"All aboard?" called Gary, looking in the review mirror. "All righty, then! Let's book it!" 

This might not be so bad after all.

Sixteen reviews? Dare I ask??? Well I have a surprise for you in the next chapter, those who bother to review. I speak 'fluent British' (luv ya, Toma!) now thanks to that fifth Harry Potter book (I BEAT YOU CAMI!!!) LOL~! Thanks again for all the great reviews! Keep 'em comin'! 

~ Kasagi Onaso


	4. Gone and Games of Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: Fân-fíc-tion - 1.) Fiction written by fans

A/N: OKAY! I feel so stupid! This is being re-posted because I have Richie in later chappies but I completely forgot he had been kidnapped! DON'T HURT ME PLEASE! I'm so sorry! But they find him in this chapter. I'm not going to ask you to reread it but if you wanna find out how Richie comes back, READ! And please review. 

~(Kasagi Onaso)~ 

It WaS

* Gone and Games of Truth or Dare*

They went out to a local restaurant for breakfast and stayed there for a while, food forgotten and half-eaten as they chatted amongst themselves.

"Jeez, it's almost one," said Misty, glancing the Ditto watch on Duplica's wrist. Duplica looked down, trying to read the watch upside-down, and gasped.

"You're right!"

"Time for lunch," said Gary, taking a slow bite of syrup-soaked pancake. "Maybe we should stay here and just--?"

"Leave," said Misty, shooting him an amused look. "We've got hero sandwiches at the Gym. We've been gone almost three hours." Brock's eyebrows shot up.

"That's a long time to be having breakfast."

"Let's go," Misty said, climbing on the bus. "Gary, maybe we should let Brock drive…?"

"No way!" he exclaimed, pushing himself into the seat. "I've totally got this whole truck--"

"--bus--"

"--thing down," he finished, sending Ash a look. Ash rolled his eyes and Brock chuckled. Misty and Duplica took seats nearer to the front as Gary smiled reassuringly.

"Oh," said Ash, staring cynically at him. "So that's what you call it. Ya know, I distinctly remember hitting a trash can on the way here--?" Gary waved his hand.

"It was sitting in the middle of the road…?"

"Curb," coughed Brock and Duplica laughed. 

"So that's what that bump was," said Misty, smiling widely. "Golly gee, Gary! Maybe you should consider bus-driving little kids to and from school when you get older." Gary scowled as the others laughed.

"Very funny," he said, shifting the gear into reverse and backing out of the parking lot. "Ha…ha." Shifting it into drive, his laid his foot flat on the gas and they sped off.

* * * * * * *

Misty squinted out the window as they approached the Gym. Knowing her sisters, they would probably think something bad had happened to them or something.

She smiled faintly in spite of herself. 

She grabbed Duplica's arm out of reflex as they went over a huge bump and Gary smiled back at them, sheepishly.

"Sorry," he said, winking. Misty almost smiled back when she saw an approaching car.

"CAR!" she yelled and Gary looked forward just in time to swerve sharply and avoid hitting the red car. 

"Dammit," he cursed. "People can't drive these days."

"Obviously," she heard Brock mutter in the seat ahead of her and she and Duplica shared amused looks. 

"We're here," called Gary cheerily, opening the doors. "Last stop; Cerulean Gym!" 

"We better get off before he decides to take us to lunch," whispered Duplica. Giggling, Misty filed out and onto the dirt, looking ahead at the Gym and waiting for the others to get off. 

When something at the front of the Gym caught her eye.

She ran forward, towards the ajar door and looked inside. 

"Misty?"

"Shh," she hissed, putting a finger gently to her lips. She crept through the door and into the dark house. "Daisy?" she called, heart pounding. "Lily?" She poked her head into the arena. "Violet? You guys?" 

"What's up?"

"They're gone," Misty said dully, sinking to the ground. "I can't believe it. Looks like they took the Professor too." Duplica gasped. "Why weren't we here?" she whispered. "Why?"

"Come on, Misty," said Duplica, forcing a happy voice. "It wasn't your fault."

"It was someone's," she whispered and Duplica fell silent beside her. "We've got to get them back," she said, voice shaking and suddenly standing. "We've got to." 

"Hold on, Misty," said Brock gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. He could feel the girl tremble underneath his hand and he smiled. "We should wait a while--"

"We CAN'T wait," Misty said angrily, whipping out from under Brock's hand, red ponytail lashing out violently. "They'll have another Leader down by then," she said, more to herself than to the people around her.

"We don't even know where they are," Ash pointed out quietly. Misty's shoulders sagged as she realized he was right. 

"And the only evidence we have is that little scrap of cloth you have, Mist." Duplica immediately clamped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide.

"What scrap of cloth?" demanded Brock.

"N-nothing," said Misty, shooting Duplica a venomous look. 

"It could help us find Rich, Oak and your sisters," said Ash gently and she winced. How she hated that voice. 

"It's just…this little…" she said, voice trailing off as she produced the cloth.

"We think it's part of a Rocket uniform," said Duplica, toying with a strand of turquoise hair. 

"So it IS the Rockets," mumbled Gary, snorting amusedly. "Shouldn't be THAT hard to find. Actually, Gramps got in a bit 'o trouble with some Rockets a while back. Me 'n Ash had to go straighten them out."

"But that was over a year ago," said Ash, sighing. "I doubt they would keep the same HQ after something like that."

"Killjoy," mumbled Gary but his eyes showed that he agreed. 

"Well it's worth a try, right?" said Misty, turning to face them.

"Are you completely dodgy?" said Duplica, raising an eyebrow. "What happens if we're wrong?"

"What happens if we're right? If we're wrong, we won't have lost too much. It's a stab in the dark. You gotta take chances some time. Why not now?"

"This isn't some game of Clue," said Brock. "It's not like we get clues by rolling dice and picking cards."

"It's total chance if you get the right cards and total chance if you get the wrong cards," said Misty with a shrug. "Sometimes you get both. Life's a game of Clue, as far as I'm concerned. So let's roll the dice and see what happens, eh?" 

"Okay," said Gary. "But I get to be Professor Plum!" There was a chorus of groans and then laughter. 

"Where do we start?" asked Misty, herding the group into the kitchen. Ash tapped his chin.

"It was in Viridian Forest last time," said Gary quietly and Misty shuddered. Bugs. Eh. Great. "Way-y-y in Viridian Forest. I guess that's 'cause Giovanni's Gym's there."

"Must be," said Brock, twiddling with the fringe on the table cover. "Why else would the HQ be stationed there?"

"Who knows," said Duplica. "How're we going to get to Viridian on such a short notice?"

"We take the bus!" cheered Gary, ramming a fist into the air.

"Shoot," groaned Duplica. "I guess there's even more packing to do then." 

"Not really," said Misty. "All I've unpacked are my toothbrush, pajamas and a pair of clothes." 

"Then let's load the stuff and get going," said Ash crossly, walking into the next room. "We don't have a whole lotta time." 

Soon, the back seats of the bus were packed with bursting luggage and Gary swung into his place at the driver's seat. Misty sat near the back, resting a pillow bellow the window and lying down. 

"Here we go! If we leave now," said Gary, looking into the review mirror to check the road. "We should get there tonight at approximately nine." Misty raised her eyebrows as Duplica mimicked her position on the opposite seat.

"Gosh, Gary! When did YOU learn how to _add?_" She heard Brock snort.

"Nice one, Misty," said Gary sarcastically, smiling. "Everyone ready for a lo-o-o-ong trip?" Misty nodded to no one and whipped out the romance novel she'd been reading. 

"Put the book down and let's do something interesting," said Duplica with a sly smile.

"Like?" queried Misty, looking at her questionably over the top of her thick book.

"How about a game of truth or dare?"

"Are you blinking mad?" she hissed, the book dropping, forgotten, at her side. "There's no way I'm playing truth or dare with _him._"

"Aw, come on," prodded Duplica but knew how stubborn her friend was. "Fine!" she sang. "But don't come crying to me when you feel left out when you see how much FUN we're having!"

"Reading is fun," she mumbled and stuck her nose obstinately in the book. A roar of laughter pealed from the seats ahead and she fought to keep her focus on the size-twelve print before her describing a thrillingly exciting part in the novel.

"Gee," she heard Duplica say unnecessarily loud. "I wish Misty was up here." Misty sighed and made herself read the book. "I have a really good dare for her, wink-wink!" 

"Shut up, Duplica!" she called. 

"Come on! It has your name on it!" 

"What is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you unless you come up here!" Suspense. UGH! She growled and roughly bent the corner down on her page. Pulling down her shorts, which had crept up in her wild attempts to stay planted, she made her way to the front and sat moodily across from Duplica.

"Gee, I thought you said you'd rather read," Duplica said innocently. "Now lean over and I'll give you your dare." 

"Just tell me and I'm gone," said Misty curtly, crossing her arms and Duplica reclined.

"Sorry! Once I tell you, you gotta do it!"

"Then never mind," said Misty but Duplica grabbed her wrist, pulling her next to Duplica in the seat.

"I dare you to give Ash a lap dance!" she declared, whispering it in her ear. Misty jerked away, blushing furiously from embarrassment and fury. Duplica giggled hopelessly beside her and Misty stood, beet red.

"NO WAY!" she yelled, placing her hands on her hips. "There is no way in _hell _I'm doing that!" 

"What? What is it?" asked Gary from the front.

"I dared her to hmphh!" Misty cut her off by slapping her hand on her mouth. 

"Don't you DARE tell," she said, still flushed terribly. "Please?" 

"Aw come on," said Duplica, nudging her in the hip. 

"No!" wailed Misty and Duplica broke into a fresh peal of laughter.

"Tell me!" said Gary and Brock and Ash murmured with agreement. Misty narrowed her eyes at her hysterical friend. 

"I…dared…her…," she stared, gasping for breath. "TogiveAshalapdance!" she said quickly and triumphantly before Misty could clap a hand over her mouth. 

"Give who WHAT lapance?" said Brock, obviously confused.

"I think she said dance…" said Ash, leaning forward. "Come on, Duplica!" He glanced coldly up at Misty who glared back. Duplica shook her head.

"I told you. Too bad you couldn't understand it!" she said and Misty deflated like a balloon, sinking in the seat beside Duplica. 

"Thanks," she whispered.

"I wouldn't tell if you told me not to," said Duplica. "But it would have been funny," she said with a smile. Misty flushed pink at the thought of her doing such a thing to _him._

"It would not have been funny," she whispered and slapped Duplica's headphones on. Suddenly, heavy thumps racked the car. "What the…"

"Pull over!" yelled Duplica, standing. Brock pulled the car over so quickly Misty almost fell out of her seat. "There's something in the trunk," she said, shaking.

"This is a school bus," said Gary, obviously confused.

"Listen." A muffled voice now joined the rapid thumping and she quickly followed the others as they filed off the bus. 

"Look!" said Ash, pointing to the side of the bus. A finger poked out from the yellow side. 

Someone was strapped to the bottom of the bus.

"Oh, my God! It's a dead person!" shrieked Duplica.

"It's not! You guys! It's Richie!" cried Brock.

"Richie?" said all three in unison. They looked confused for a moment then rushed to Brock's side in amazement. Brock pulled out a Swiss Army knife and cut Richie loose from the bottom of the bus. He fell to the ground in a heap.

"God," he muttered, rubbing his bottom. 

"What were you doing up there? We thought you had gotten kidnapped!" exclaimed Duplica. He winced up at her, obviously trying to smile.

"No. I went downstairs in the middle of the night because I couldn't sleep at all. I saw the Rockets in your pool room and before I could say anything, they lugged me out here and tied me to the bottom of the bus. They thought I would fall off and get run over on the way over here."

"Jeez," whispered Misty, headphones resting around her neck.

"But man I'm starving," groaned Richie. "Anybody got some Micky D's?" 

So now that Richie was back with them, they headed back to the car. Misty sat beside Duplica, happy in the presence of Richie again. The boy's talking lulled her to sleep, as did her music.

But the events from before stuck with her until she drifted off to sleep.

OMG. Okay, so it was VERY BRIEF. If you want me to rewrite it, I will, but I don't have time right now. SCHOOL! WAH! It's not full of description but I had to get Richie in the picture somehow. Jeez. Anyway, please REVIEW!

~ Kasagi Onaso


	5. Lost in Viridian Forest

Disclaimer: Don't own pokèmon (if I did Ash and Misty would have gotten together right now and May would've died in some tragic bicycle accident on the way from the candy store ^^')

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Miroku-Girl who has waited so long for this chappie. This is for you~!! I'm sorry it took so long to get this posted 6_6 people wouldn't review hehe anyway, thanks to those who did I love you guys mwahmwah I'm so happy when I got back I had over 28 reviews which was my cutoff thanks people who empathized with my keyboard problems :-* 

~(Kasagi Onaso)~ 

It WaS

* Lost in Viridian Forest *

Duplica linked arms with Misty, bouncing excitedly. 

"I feel like Lucy Lui or Cameron Diaz or something," she whispered. "This is so cool!" Misty nodded in response and gripping Duplica's arm tighter.

"I hate bugs," she whispered to herself. Duplica giggled.

"Aw come on, Mist! We won't get attacked by bugs!"

"How do you know?" snapped Misty but when she put it that way, it did sound pretty ridiculous.

"I see the Forest," she heard Brock whisper beside them. "Group up." Duplica pulled her towards the threesome. "Misty come up here. You've got the flashlight."

"I don't wanna be in the front," she whispered but Duplica pushed her up. Shivering, she squeezed herself in-between Gary and Brock and flicked her flashlight on.

"It's the bugs, isn't it?" Brock whispered and she nodded. 

"I really, really, hate bugs," she murmured and saw Brock chuckle. 

"The light should ward them off, Mist."

"Nuh-uh!" she shot back, eyes widening. "Bugs are attracted to light!" Brock rolled his eyes.

"How old are you? Eighteen?" She flushed.

"So? I can be afraid of bugs if I want to." Brock shook his head and sighed. 

"Aw-w-w," she heard Gary say, smiling mockingly. "Is wickle Misty scawed of the iddle buggies?" 

"Shut UP Gary!" she yelled, smacking him with her flashlight. He only laughed and raised his arms to shield her blows. "I am NOT afraid of bugs!"

"Yeah, sure," he said, rolling his eyes. "Prove it." 

"FINE!" She opened her mouth to say something else as they entered the forest but as the shadow of the trees fell over them, she shrunk against Brock. "Eh-heh," she laughed. "Just kidding?" 

"Omigawsh!" Ash yelled, pointing ahead of them. "It's a Caterpie!"

"Where?!" screamed Misty and ducked behind Brock. But when she peered around his arm, she saw nothing but dirt. Gary smirked beside her.

"Got ya," Ash said quietly. Misty felt herself flush.

"I don't _BELIEVE_ you, Ash Ketchum!" she yelled. "I'm going to kill you!" She made off towards him, brandishing her flashlight like a sword. But at the last moment, he took off and dodged her blows. "I'm going to get you for that!" she yelled, chasing after him. 

"Misty! Ash! Come back!" she heard Gary yell but she was seeing red. She felt her calves begin to strain but she pumped them faster. 

"Got ya!" she yelled, jumping forward and knocking him onto his stomach. "I…can't…believe…you…did…that," she said in-between swings, straddling his back and whacking his shoulders. 

"Cut it out!" Ash yelled, struggling to get out from under her grip.

"No way," she snarled, thumping him on the shoulder. 

"Get off of me!" he yelled, putting his hands under him and pushing himself up and Misty off. She fell to the ground, a tight frown on her face. Ash glared at her, breathing hard and massaging his shoulder. "Why'd you do that?" he snapped. She glared back.

"Why'd you do THAT?" she fired back, crossing her legs and arms. 

"It was a joke," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Ha. Ha," she spat half-heartedly. "You and Gary seemed to be the only ones who found it funny," she added, standing and brushing her jeans off. 

"Where are you going?" he called after her as she stomped down the trail she thought she came down.

"Away from you!" she called back, not bothering to look over her shoulder.

"Fine!" he yelled. "Don't come crying to me when you get lost!" _I _am_ lost,_ she thought but narrowed her eyes.

"I won't!" she yelled. "I promise!" she added sarcastically. She heard him snort as she turned the corner. "I don't need him," she muttered. "I don't know why I ever thought I did." She stomped loudly through the underbrush. "Duplica!" she screamed, cupping her mouth.

"Pie?" She looked down and screamed. A Caterpie stared up at her from beneath a bush she had been about to step in. She shuddered and backed away.

"Go away," she said, voice shaking. "Nice bug, n-i-i-i-ce bug."

"Cater-pie!" it cooed and waddled towards her. She screamed again and shined the flashlight in its face.

"Get back!" The Caterpie cooed again and shot a string of silver thread on the flashlight. Hoisting itself up, it planted itself on the flashlight and purred. She screamed loudly and dropped the flashlight, killing the light. The Caterpie looked dazed for a moment before waddling towards her again.

Suddenly, someone crashed through the trees from behind her.

"What do YOU want?" She tried to sound as vexed as she felt but her voice wavered terribly.

"Oh, God," he mumbled, seeing the bug, and turned to walk away.

"No, no!" she called. "Come back! Get this thing away from me!"

"Forget it!" he called back. 

"I am NOT going to forget it!" she screamed. She was too busy yelling at him to realize the bug had attached itself to her leg. "Get over…here?" she squeaked, looking down. "AHH!" she screamed and ran into his back. "Getitoff!" she screamed in his face.

"WHA?" he cried, nearly falling over at her unexpected outburst. 

"Get it off of me right now before I kill someone!" she yelled, grabbing his shirt collar and shaking him violently.

"Leggo!" he said and knocked her hands away. He bent down, pulled the bug off, and put it in a tree. "There." He turned and walked away. She stared after him and sniffed.

"Humph," she snorted and turned the opposite way. "I'm not doing that again."

"Where are you going _now,_" he said, sounding exasperated. 

"Away from you," she answered. He groaned loudly with annoyance and continued walking the opposite way. Suddenly, she remembered her flashlight. She bent down to pick it up and flicked it on. Off. On. "Dammit," she hissed. It was broken. She pocketed it and trudged off in the dark. 

"Don't you have a flashlight?"

"Omigawd," she gasped and whipped around. Ash stared at her amusedly and she narrowed her eyes, flushing. "Don't sneak up on me like that," she hissed and continued walked. "Why are you following me?" she demanded and he shrugged. 

"I figured we'd find them better if it was the two of us." She jammed a finger in his chest.

"I do NOT need your help Ketchum," she said angrily and whipped around. 

"You don't even have a flashlight."

"Neither do you!"

"I've actually BEEN through Viridian forest more than once, you know."

"I do," she snapped and continued walking. 

"Fine," she heard him say with a shrug. "I guess you'll just have to sleep with the bugs tonight." The idea wasn't that appealing but neither was working together with him. She paused for a moment. But when she turned, she could hardly see him anymore. She looked around for a moment and raced after him.

"I don't want to sleep with the bugs," she whispered timidly as she approached him. He rolled his eyes sarcastically and kept walking. She kept a yard behind him and scowled at his back.

"We should be there soon," he announced.

"What if they're looking for us?" Misty asked, glancing behind them into the dark. She shuddered.

"We'll find them," he answered curtly. Soon, they reached the exit of the forest and Misty sighed with relief as she pushed through the last tuft of tall grass. The sky was beginning to lighten as the two trudged to a Pokecenter. 

"Two rooms, please," Misty asked, eyes drooping. 

"Of course. Enjoy your stay!" 

"Hmm," Misty mumbled as she took her key. How could they be so perky at two in the morning?, Misty thought, grumpily. Magic coffee. She took notice not to look at him as she trudged into her room and slammed the door. Not bothering to change or pull the sheets down, she laid on top of the bed and fell asleep. 

* * * * * * *

There was a loud knock on her door and she nearly fell off her bed.

"Whaddya want?" she called, sitting up slowly.

"Open the door." She rolled her eyes and laid back down.

"Not when you ask like that, Ketchum." She heard him sigh impatiently.

"Open the door _now_."

"I'm not seeing it," she said, examining her nails. He knocked again. "You know, it's not going to open by itself," she snapped as she got up to open it. She swung the door open and Ash glared at her. "Would it KILL you to say 'please'?" 

"I found them," he announced, crossing his arms and waving his hand as if knocking her question away.

"I could have done that myself," she muttered, pushing past him.

"Misty!" cried Duplica, wrapping the girl in a hug. "I'm so glad we found you! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, patting her shoulder. Ash snorted. "And what do YOU think is so amusing?" He raised an eyebrow and swept his messy black hair out of his eyes.

"Well,_ I _wasn't the one screaming over a bug." Misty flushed.

"I wasn't _screaming."_

"Yes you were so. I had to actually TAKE the bug off of you 'cause you wouldn't touch it." She jabbed a finger in his chest and leaned forward, eyes narrowed.

"It surprised me so I screamed."

"So you DID scream."

"That's what I just said, smart one," she said sarcastically and Brock rolled his eyes. 

"You wouldn't have gotten out of the forest if it wasn't for me, anyway."

"You were practically BEGGING me to go with you!"

"I was not!"

"You were so and the only reason I came with you is because I DIDN'T WANT TO SLEEP WITH BUGS!" 

"You guys, please!" snapped Brock, rubbing his temples. "I've had peace from this for four years so don't start up now. We didn't get here until about after and or so after you did." Misty shot Ash a look and her stomach rumbled.

"Jeez," she said, patting her stomach. "In all that excitement I must've forgotten I haven't eaten since yesterday's breakfast!" 

"You seem to have enough energy to talk," Ash snapped and she swatted his arm smartly before heading to the buffet table. 

"You deserved it," snickered Gary as he passed Ash, who scowled as a red mark grew on his upper arm. 

"After breakfast," said Brock as he slid into a chair. "We head into Viridian."

Longer than the other chappie but still not long enough, eh? I just keep finding the good spots to cut it off and leave it hanging so I cut the pages too. Oh, well~! Thank you everyone for reviewing~! How'd you like the chappie? ::evil laugh:: Spur of AAMRN. More to come~! Please e-mail my friend Yuki Ona and plead her to make an AAMRN for me please, please, please! Yuki, you can even e-mail yourself! LOL! Please review~! 33 reviews?! Ja ne~!

~ Kasagi Onaso ~ 

****Arigato Toma-chan~! I miss you already ~_~ ::sniff:: Say hello to Lucy-sama and Tori-sama for me~!**** 


	6. The Sick and the Tired

Disclaimer: Don't own pokèmon (if I did Ash and Misty would have gotten together right now and May would've died in some tragic bicycle accident ^^')

A/N: Kasagi: Itai! ::trips:: Eheheh~! I'm happy and I don't know where I'm going 6_ Anyway, thanks everyone who reviewed! Thanks Kit Kat again, for writing that long review and telling me to write longer chappies. I try to, I really do! Thanks! Please review! 

~(Kasagi Onaso)~ 

It WaS

* The Sick and the Tired *

Misty quietly slipped into new clothes and slipped on her backpack.

"'You ready?" came Duplica's voice from the other side of the door and she nodded, even though she knew Duplica couldn't see it. There was a quiet knock and Duplica opened the door. "I said, are you ready?"

"I'm sorry," said Misty, smiling. "I nodded." 

"Oh. Well then, let's head! Brock's getting impatient. You know how he gets when one of his 'amazingly' brilliant plans are actually going somewhere." Misty uttered a quiet laugh and adjusted the straps of her backpack.

"I'm ready, I guess."

"You guess?" mused Duplica amusedly. 

"Yeah." Misty shifted uncomfortably. "I guess. I don't feel so hot." In truth, she felt like she could barely stand. She had hardly wanted to get out of bed this morning but made herself. She didn't want to let everybody down. 

"Really?" Duplica asked, slowing her pace so she could walk in unison with her friend. "What's wrong?"

"My head hurts a bit, that's all. I'll take some Advil or something."

"There's some in my pack somewhere, I think," said Duplica, her voice somewhat muffled as she pawed through her pack. Misty gratefully put her hand on Duplica's shoulder but quickly declined.

"I'm fine," she said, in a hopefully reassuring voice. Duplica stared at her with probing eyes before smiling and slipping her arms through the straps of her pack.

"If that's all over with," she began, walking through the door. "Then let's get going, eh?"

"Right," said Misty weakly, trudging behind Duplica. Her bag felt oddly heavy in her hand and everything seemed to throb dully, especially her head. It felt like something was poking through her temple from the inside, trying to get out. 

"We're here!" announced Duplica so loudly people turned to stare. Brock winced slightly but flashed them a thumbs up as they walked to where he, Gary, Richie and Ash stood. They had obviously been talking but stopped as the two approached. 

"Good," snickered Gary. "About time, too." Duplica glared at him but burst out laughing.

"This is going to be a _blast,_" she hissed excitedly and Misty fought the urge to hold her head. Duplica's enthusiasm radiated loudly and it was making her head pang more than it had before.

"You okay?" Brock murmured in her ear as he came up behind her. She looked up, startled.

"Oh…yeah," she said, her mouth curving into a smile. "I'm fine. A little tired but I'll be okay." Brock nodded but said nothing. She wasn't too sure she had convinced him but that wasn't important to her yet. Now… Where did she put that damn Advil?

"They aren't expecting us," Brock was saying once she found the bottle and popped one into her hand. She quickly backed out of the group and made her way unnoticed to the bathroom. 

She washed the pill down with a quick sip of water and went to wash her face with cold water. That sounded like it'd feel awfully good around now but as she approached the mirror, her face looked awfully flushed in the bathroom lights. She quickly washed her face with numbingly-cold water and slipped into a stall.

She pulled out her thermometer and was about to slip it under her tongue when Duplica burst into the bathroom. Misty quickly made sure the stall was locked before relaxing against the cool tile toilet. 

"Misty?" Misty flinched. Her voice seemed increasingly loud in the small bathroom, echoing off the walls. 

"In here."

"Are you throwing up?" Just hearing Duplica say it made Misty want to but Misty grinned to the maroon bathroom door.

"No. Of course not. I told you I was okay. I just came in here to take some Advil and decided I'd take a piss before we went so I didn't have to go."

"Good idea. When you're done, wait for me outside, will you?" Misty did so and waited outside the room. It was amazing how hot it had been inside the bathroom.

"There you are," said Richie as they spotted Misty leaning against the wall in the shadows. She just nodded and stared at the tile.

"What's up?" asked Gary as the group of boys made their way towards her. She tried not to catch any of their eyes, especially not Ash's, so she kept them focused on that small crack in the peach tile. He would know there was something wrong with her. She knew that much.

"Nothing," she said as nonchalantly as she could. "Waiting for Duplica." Were they circling her? They seemed to surround her. 

"Oh. Well tell her to hurry. We're leaving soon."

They were closing in. 

She could hear their breaths. Or was that hers? Man, and she thought it was hot in the bathroom. She was sweating buckets. And since when had their been _two _cracks in the tile?

"Wait a sec," she heard someone say. Ash? Was it him? She could only hear her own heart beating and her breath. Who was that in the shadows? Was she hallucinating? "Misty, you don't look so hot." 

"I'm fine," she said but she didn't believe it and neither did that person. She decided to keep her eyes firmly shut now. Everything was moving. 

"No you're not," he said and Misty felt a freezing hand on her forehead.

"Ow," she whispered and tried to back away but the wall was pressing against her and she had no where to go. They _were _closing in… 

"Someone get a thermometer…" she heard his voice rumbled. It was soothing but as soon as she saw the thermometer, she pressed her back flat against the wall. Its tip looked sharper than usual.

"It's a needle," she cried and shrunk away.

"Hold still."

"No!" she cried and closed her eyes as the needle doubled. "You're going to cut me." Someone was in front of her now, holding her shoulders against the wall, trying to hold her still.

"She's hallucinating," she heard someone mumble. Was she, though? It all looked so real… "Hold her still, Ash." Someone's rock-solid chest pressed against her own, pinning her to the ice wall behind her. She cried out and struggled under him.

"Ash? What the hell!" she heard Duplica cry with surprise.

"See if you can slip the thermometer into her mouth," Gary said to Brock. Brock nodded and moved closer to Misty. Ash struggled to hold her down, his cheek pressing against her hot one as he pressed her against the wall. 

"Just a bit…There!" Brock popped the thermometer into Misty's mouth as she opened it to say something. He held her jowls closed and waited until the white wand beeped. "103.5," he read, looking up from the wand. "Looks like our trip's going to be postponed for a while, mates." Misty felt the person pull away from her and she fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry," she managed to choke out. "I… I don't feel good." Someone chuckled as her vision blurred again.

"All you had to do was say so." Duplica's voice was warm in her ears.

"I didn't want to…to make you…not going…" The words were hard to find. Her brain was foggy. "On thing. To Rocket places…" Duplica hugged the mumbling girl.

"Oh, don't worry," Duplica said. "I guess it can wait but I might have to kill you." Misty forced a smile on her face. "Now. Let me help you up to the room 'kay?"

"Mm-hmm." Misty let Duplica pull her to her feet, slide an arm around her waist and sling her own arm across Duplica's shoulders. 

"Up we go," sung Duplica. "Meet you chaps down here for a cup-o-tea, then, hmm?" She winked and began to lead Misty up the stairs, one by one. 

They slowly reached the room and Misty lay wearily on the bedspread, though she was tempted to pile the covers on top of herself because now everything seemed to be freezing. 

"Will you be okay up here by yourself?" asked Duplica, placing a cool washcloth on the girl's flushed forehead. Misty nodded. "Call the front desk if you need anything. If you feel any better later, come downstairs. Okay?" But Misty was nodding off and seemed to not have heard a single word Duplica had just said. "Allrighty then!" Duplica said cheerily and bounded down the stairs.

"How is she?" asked Brock as she walked to their table.

"Asleep," she answered and grabbed a cheese Danish. "Mm. These are good," she said happily and Gary rolled his eyes.

"That's good," said Brock, nodding approvingly. "Poor thing. She was really spazing out back there. She thought the thermometer was a needle."

"Where could she have gotten the sickness?"

"Probably from last night," Ash said softly. It was the first time he had spoken in a while and he shrugged. "We were out there in the forest. She probably got it there."

"Maybe," said Richie, tapping his chin.

"My," said Duplica, following his movements. "Is that stubble, Mr. Richie?" Richie smiled and rubbed his chin.

"He fancies a goatee," said Gary, rolling his eyes. "I think he'd look absolutely ridiculous." 

"You're just jealous," retorted Richie.

"Now we have to wait a while until we can get into the HQ," muttered Brock to himself but the whole table heard snitches of it. They peered at him intently until he repeated it. 

"We don't even know where the HQ is," Duplica said sadly, pointing out something the guys hadn't wanted to even think about.

"We could go look for it," said Gary.

"And leave Misty here? What if she wakes up and comes looking for us?" snapped Duplica, glaring at him.

"Then how about you and Ashy-boy stay," suggested Richie, standing. Ash flushed underneath his tanned skin and shook his head.

"I don't want to stay."

"Come on," urged Gary, eyes glinting mischievously. "It'll be fun. You don't look like you want to go, anyway. And if she doesn't wake up, you can just sit here and sip your mocha until we get back. Got it?" In truth, Ash didn't feel like moving from the seat that he was in. But it was obvious, at least to him, what they were trying to do.

"All right," Ash agreed finally. "But come back as _soon as you find the HQ. _Let us have some fun too."

"I'm sure you'll have plenty fun here," said Brock with a wink and the three left, laughing loudly. Ash growled slightly and sipped his mocha. 

"Aren't they cute?" said Duplica, smiling widely. "Hey what's wrong? You look like you swallowed a donut." Ash blinked at her and smiled softly.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Sounds like what Misty said and look where it got her." She almost choked on her tea and began feeling Ash's forehead. "You aren't sick, are you?"

"No," he said, gently pushing her hands away.

"Maybe you are," she said slyly. "And you don't even know it."

"Will you just _stop?_" he near-yelled, rising from his seat. His mocha tipped over, splashing the table with the smoky russet liquid. Duplica stared up at him with disbelief. He looked at the ground but continued to stand. "I'm sure Misty told you something about what happened," he said through clenched teeth. "But there's nothing between us."

"I know," Duplica said meekly.

"Then why does everyone keep suggesting that?" he wailed. Duplica patted his shoulder, surprised at his reaction. 

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "But it's too much fun." And she burst out laughing. Ash sat down with a thump. "Aw come on," Duplica said with a wink and punched him gently in the arm. "Laugh it off."

"I can't," he growled. "I'm sick and tired of it."

"Come on, Ashy," said Duplica softly, no trace of laughter in her voice now. Ash was temporarily thrown off by the dramatic change in her voice. "Lighten up." He slumped in his chair. 

"I'll try." Once again, she was bright and happy.

"Care to tell me what happened, then?" she asked, leaning close.

"I thought you already knew," Ash said, obviously confused. Duplica giggled and rolled her eyes like it was the dumbest thing she'd ever heard.

"Misty's side," she said. "Duh. What's yours?"

"Depends on what she told you," Ash said, looking at Duplica questioningly. Duplica suddenly whipped back, her spine against the chair. Ash stared at her and she smiled sheepishly before slowly shaking her head.

"I can't," Duplica said. "Sorry. I told Misty I wouldn't." Ash sighed and ran his hand through his hair, sending it into his amber eyes. 

"Then," he said after a moment. "Let me tell you _my _side of the story." Duplica leaned forward, sipping her English breakfast tea intently. "But first," he said, smiling slightly. "You gotta get me a new mocha."

Why can't I make it any longer? WHY??? It's a good cutoff, though so voici your trés bien reason. Viola! Thanks again and again to Kit Kat for reviewing. Your reviews are always so fun to read~! And there's a bit of AAMRN for the chappie, ne? Much more to come of course hehehe ^_~ Anywho, I've got some not-so-original (or maybe it is??? Who knows.) stuff for the next chappie but lemme guarantee you it will, er, spice it up a bit. 37 reviews until the next chappie. ::laughs evilly:: Thanks!

~ Kasagi Onaso ~ 


	7. Ash's Side and the Little fLoWeR Childre...

Disclaimer: Don't own pokémon! At all! Nothing! 

A/N: Thanks for the good reviews everyone! I've been so busy getting school supplies and going school shopping and that made me too depressed to write ;_; But here I am, on the last day of summer, writing the rest of this. So you better review!!!!

~(Kasagi Onaso)~ 

It WaS

* Ash's Side and the Little Flower Children *

Duplica stared at Ash for a moment before rolling her eyes. 

"Go on," said Ash, waving his hand. Duplica glared at him before setting her tea down and going to get him another mocha. She slid it to him and took her still-warm seat across the table.

"Well?"

"Hold on." He took a sip and smiled at her over the rim of the cup.

"You're doing this on purpose."

"I know." He chuckled softly and slowly set his mocha down. "I think I want to tell you."

"For God's sake!"

"God has nothing to do with this," said Ash, staring at Duplica amusedly. "Leave Him out of it." Duplica flushed with anger.

"Ash Ketchum!"

"Okay, okay! Sorry! Where to begin…where did she begin?"

"Who?" asked Duplica slyly. Ash took another sip of his mocha and the smile slid of Duplica's face. "Oh, fine. Well, she started by saying that she hadn't talked to you—hey! You're going to trick me into spilling everything she said, aren't you!"

"No, no!" Ash cried, holding up his hands. "Of course not. I'm not going to trick you into anything. I just want to start where Mm…she did."

"Whatever. She said she hadn't talked to you in four years."

"And…?"

"Well she just took off from there. She said that you two were fourteen…?"

"Actually, I was going to be in a few days." Duplica rolled her eyes.

"That's what she said."

"Oh." He shifted slightly in his seat.

"I'm going to pour this tea on you if you don't start talking, Ketchum," Duplica said venomously, swishing the liquid in her cup warningly. Ash laughed nervously and set his cup down.

"All right! Okay. Um… Yeah, that's right. We were fourteen around that time. She had been travelling with me for four years about then." He nervously picked up his cup and began swishing it back and forth.

"You're going to spill again," warned Duplica.

"It keeps me thinking," he said flatly and continued to swish the brown liquid. 

"Does it have any caffeine?"

"Is that on subject?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Anyway, I was feeling a little weird, travelling in a group like that. I don't know. It felt funny. Everyone was more edgy, more in need of space, more… I don't know…" He took a small sip, trying to stall.

"Go on."

"And one night… She just told me that…" He swallowed slowly, taking another sip of his mocha. "You know what she told me." His mouth suddenly felt dry.

"No," said Duplica crossly. "No cutting corners." He sighed and set his cup down again. "And will you please stop doing that? It's distracting." He glared at her and picked it up again.

"She told me she liked me."

"Ehem."

"Okay. She told me she _loved _me." 

"That's better." Ash set his cup down and Duplica didn't bother to tell him not to do that. He wouldn't have listened. He was staring at the spilled mocha, gulping tears that tried to rise in his throat. "And what happened?"

"I told her that I didn't…feel the same."

"And did you?" He didn't answer but instead, kept talking.

"I felt weird around her whenever I saw her. She tried to act like nothing had happened but I couldn't forget it. I had hurt her, I know, but I couldn't go back and say that I _did _feel the same. The quiet friendship we had had before went silent."

"Ash, you didn't answer my question," said Duplica crossly.

"Question?" 

"The question I asked earlier." She looked at him. "Ash." He didn't answer at first.

"The question."

"Yeah. Did you feel the same?" He was silent for a longer period this time, pushing back from the table and setting the drink in the spilled mocha. He stared at the ground and swallowed slowly.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell her?" cried Duplica, standing. Ash blinked at her in surprise. Her hands smacked the table, sending ripples through the spilled liquid and splashes where her fingers hit the surface of the mocha. "None of this would have happened if you had told her!"

"I… I was afraid." He sounded afraid now. His voice was soft and Duplica could barely hear it from across the table.

"How do you think she felt when she told you?" Duplica cried, smacking the table again for emphasis. "Do you think she…I…" Duplica sighed, gave him one last glare and slowly sat down.

"I was afraid of it all. I…It was weird travelling in a group as you got older. The people grew up. I know I did. They changed their interests, their style of things." He placed his hands on each side of the mocha cup but didn't pick it up. "I wasn't ready for something like that, Duplica."

"So you told her to _leave_?" asked Duplica, her voice rising in pitch with every word. Ash shut his eyes.

"Yeah!" he suddenly burst out, standing as Duplica had earlier. "I told her to leave," he said, his voice softer. 

"But…" Duplica looked baffled. "Why?"

"I asked myself that, Duplica. It would've been so awkward. And with Brock leaving in a couple days… We were silent after I told her how I felt and I couldn't even LOOK at her, none the less TALK to her." Duplica sat back on her chair, looking at Ash intently.

"You didn't have to tell her to leave."

"Yes I did!" He smacked the table. "I did, Duplica. I could see I had hurt her and I couldn't just…" He sank back into his chair, looking like he swallowed a lemon. 

"Ash," said Duplica kindly. "You need to tell Misty this." He winced and glared at her.

"No. Duplica you better not." She held up her hands.

"I won't, Ash. I didn't say what Misty told me, did I?" He looked at her wearily before taking a giant swig of his mocha. 

"No."

"There's more, isn't there."

"We got in a fight," he said softly. "She told me to forget about it…we could still be friends…but I couldn't forget it. Nothing could make me forget it. So I lost my temper and yelled at her." Duplica nodded, suddenly looking like a psychiatrist. 

"Then what happened?"

"You know how she gets when someone yells at her. And she was worse because she had been rejected."

"I would've been," snorted Duplica. "She loved you for three years, Ash." He looked stricken, his eyes going wide. "But whatever," sighed Duplica. "Keep going." He opened his mouth for a second time, after no words seemed to come out the first, and continued slowly.

"You know how it went."

"You're cutting corners," warned Duplica.

"I know…you want me to tell you everything?"

"Can you remember it?"

"I know everything she said to me… She told me I was a selfish bastard and that I would never be able to make it to the Pokémon League with my loser pokémon. And all I cared about was those damn pokémon."

"You hurt her bad, Ash. She's still hurt."

"I know, Duplica!" Ash nearly yelled. A couple people swiveled around to look but shrugged and turned around, thinking that it was just a quarreling couple. "I know I hurt her bad. I know."

"You know she didn't mean what she said," said Duplica softly. Ash looked at her sharply. 

"Do I? She looked so angry I thought she was going to beat me up." He chuckled. "But all I did care about were my pokémon. I did like her but I guess I thought liking meant…I'm not sure what I thought it meant. But right then, my goal was becoming the Master."

"Ash…"

"Stop it, Duplica." Duplica fell silent and stared at Ash. His tan skin looked suddenly pale and his large brown eyes tired. His strong jaw bone was jutting out as he ground his teeth. 

"I'm sorry, Ash," she near-whispered. "I'm just so confused." Ash nearly chuckled but it sounded more like a cough.

"I think we all are," he said bitterly. 

"How do you feel now?"

"What?"

"About…her." He looked at her intently, one jet eyebrow raised.

"Why?" Duplica flushed slightly and mentally kicked herself for asking that question. Ash smiled and leaned forward. "Hand me some napkins?" Duplica whipped around, thankful for the chance to calm her flaming face, and threw him some napkins. He slowly began moping up the lukewarm mocha, face thoughtful. 

"Do you love her still?" Ash calmly went on moping, his top teeth biting his lower lip. He stopped and threw the dripping napkins in a trashcan.

"No," he said softly.

"Are you lying?"

"No. I don't." Duplica couldn't tell what he was thinking for he wouldn't look at her. She gave up trying to catch his eyes and sat back. As her spine pressed against the back of the chair, Ash stood up and pulled his chair next to her.

"Ash…?"

"Thanks," he said, finally peering into her eyes. "Thank you for listening to me, Duplica."

"It's fine," she whispered. He was so close… _Just do it!, _her mind screamed. But then it reminded her about Misty… _Forget it! Go for it!_ Duplica bit her lip and leaned forward…

*******

Misty stirred slightly under a light sheet that Duplica had put over to the side. Now she was burning hot but she hated sleeping without something covering her. 

Something was nagging at her mind and she couldn't close her eyes without feeling dizzy, like she was about to tip over the side of the bed. Every time she had closed her eyes, she had scooted a little closer to the center of the bed. Now she felt cornered and uncomfortable. There was no way that this could be a normal flu.

"Duplica…" Misty whispered. "Richie… Have they left me here?" Misty sat up, the room doing cartwheels before her eyes, and threw her feet over the side of the bed. Unfortunately, as she headed towards the door, she couldn't tell which one was real as they doubled. "Steady," she whispered and reached out in front of her. She cursed and pulled her hand back as her fingers smashed into the wall.

"Duplica," she whispered again, not too sure where to find the girl. "Lobby…Downstairs…"

__

"Call the front desk if you need anything. If you feel any better later, come downstairs. Okay?"

Misty was tempted to be lazy and call the front office but she didn't know if Duplica was there and she was afraid that she would barf all over the mouthpiece. No, this was better. Even if she wasn't feeling the least bit better, she rather come downstairs. 

She stopped and leaned against the wall for a moment, breathing hard. Her head pounded like drums and her heart fluttered in her chest.

"God…" she hissed, holding her head. "I've got to find Duplica. Her Advil…" She got up and kept walking slowly down the stairs, making sure both feet were on each step before taking another one. 

"Where is she…" muttered Misty, steadying herself with the wall as she almost tripped down a step. She reached the last five stairs and stared out through the lobby. Her eyes meticulously searched each table for a familiar face and they came to the table where she saw a flash of turquoise. She had begun to slowly step down and looked up again when she suddenly stopped, an image blurring and doubling before her. She closed her eyes and willed it to go away.

Just go away…

*******

"Is this it?" asked Gary, popping up from the bush where they were hiding.

"Yeah, I guess," replied Richie, peering at the tall gray building towering before them. "It's _huge_," he said, rubbing his chin.

"Please don't do that," said Gary, curling his lip. "God, I can't believe you're growing a goatee. Brock, tell him he's being an ass. Please? Tell him that razors were invented basically for one purpose and one purpose only and that he's_ neglecting_—!" 

"I'm not neglecting anything," retorted Richie. "I'm actually taking advantage of my many ability to grow facial hair."

"Will you two shut up?" hissed Brock. They glared at him. "You're BOTH being asses. Now come on. We've found the HQ. Now let's get back to the Pokecenter."

"Let's go check it out instead," said Gary. "I'm sure Ashy-boy's doing fine. He's got two women with him, remember?" He winked and chuckled.

"Man, whatever," said Richie, rolling his eyes. "Ash is so not like that."

"How would you know?"

"Just because that's something _you _would do, doesn't mean that Ash would do something like that." 

"I dunno," said Gary with a shrug. "You never know." 

"No really. He wouldn't," insisted Richie, stroking his chin again. Gary slapped his hand down away from his chin.

"Man, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't DO that!"

"It's just some stubble." Brock rolled his eyes and began drawing a map of the HQ with a red colored pencil while the two men argued. Richie scowled at Gary, who sat Indian style not too far away from him. "Anyway, you're just jealous."

"You said that before. I am NOT jealous of your hairy chin, man!"

"Man, you know you are. Women love the stubble. Have you seen those posters around? The men all have a little stubble. It's totally cool."

"Yeah and they're all _dark haired._ Richie-man, you have like, red hair. It looks like you're Irish or something. Maybe like a leprechaun." Richie rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"So now I'm short?"

"No, man. Just dumb. Kidding!" laughed Gary as Richie made to stand.

"Shh!" hissed Brock, not taking his eyes from his map.

"Sorry. Look. You're as tall as me! I'm just saying with your stubble you look like a leprechaun." Richie glared at the sandy-haired man beside him as Brock made the details on his map.

"Whatever." 

"Or maybe a hippie," continued Gary, obviously having fun teasing his companion. "Like, totally, peace dude. I, like, love the world, mon!" Gary flashed a peace sign and grinned like a jack-o-lantern.

"Shut up, Gary!"

"I'm a flower child, mon!" cried Gary, parading around the clearing. "I hug trees and lick the dirt, mon!" Richie rolled his eyes.

"You're a Jamaican hippie?"

"Dude! Wait, what?"

"Shut up!" he hissed. "And sit down! You're going to be seen!" Gary snorted but sat down.

"Okay. Whatever." Richie crossed his arm and sulked. Brock labeled one last thing and stuffed the map into his vest pocket. He rolled onto the balls of his feet and motioned for Gary and Richie to do the same.

"Come on," said Brock, standing up to leave. "We better get going before someone realizes we're here."

"Right," said Gary and Richie in unison. Suddenly, there was a rustle and a click and they all froze.

"Put your hands above your head and stand towards the HQ," said a voice and another one chuckled. "I don't want to have to shoot." 

"Hell no! We won't go!" chanted Richie and Gary almost laughed. 

"Run!" Brock cried suddenly. Gary raced ahead, long legs stretching. "Gary!" He turned quickly to Brock who tore off his vest and threw it at his feet. "In the pocket! Run!" Gary nodded, the Rocket officers drawing their guns, and ran into the woods, leaving his two companions behind.

Hey, hey! How'd you like it? That's what reviews are for, ne? 46 at least! Please! I hate my computer (heh heh) Right in the middle of this chapter, it froze and when I shut it down, didn't recover any of it. So I had to retype all of it (exaggerating: only about seven pages but STILL!) So please review! Heh, heh. Richie and Gary are so dumb! But Richie WILL get rid of his goatee, I promise! This chappie is about two or three pages longer than the other I think so I am trying. Please review! 

~ Kasagi Onaso

The chappies may be coming out very slowly from now on. Y'know, since school's starting and everything (You guys: AH! MY EYES! IT BURN-N-NS!) So be patient with me!


	8. Little Green Monsters and Abduction

Disclaimer: Don't own pokémon! 

A/N: Hey! Thanks everyone! I was so surprised to see that I had over 47 reviews!!! Thank you!!! Here's the next chappie, dedicated to Miroku-Girl for waiting so long (I have to e-mail this to her! Please keep reminding me I keep forgetting ^^;) Please do a little R n R after you're done reading!!

~ Kasagi Onaso ~ 

It WaS

* Little Green Monsters and Abduction *

Misty felt everything spinning around her but she gripped the banister tightly and clenched her eyes shut. She didn't want to faint now, she really didn't. They would see…they would know…know that she knew…she knew…

She quickly made her way up the stairs, sometimes missing them sometimes tripped over them, zigzagging until her foot thumped against the top stairs. The tears were coming now; she could feel them.

Stupid tears.

They always made an announcement when they were coming. First her throat would become all tight and odd-feeling. Then she would struggle to hold back those drops of saltwater that threatened to tumble from her eyes. Sometimes she was strong enough to hold them and swallow the lump in her throat. But at other times, they couldn't be contained. She struggled to keep the tears down, away, far away but they came anyway.

Damn, did it feel good to cry.

*******

Gary Oak raced through Viridian Woods, clumsily leaping over fallen logs and random boulders, a green vest clutched to him like a life preserver. 

He wasn't sure why Brock had thrown him the vest but he had heard his friend's words and ran them over and over again in his mind. But he couldn't concentrate. So many things rushed through his mind that it felt overcrowded and uncomfortable. He suddenly felt paranoid and panicked and held the vest closer to him.

There. There it was. The Pokecenter. Oh please, oh please let Ash be there. Please.

He rushed through the door and people threw him funny looks. He knew it must look odd. A man of nearly nineteen, standing in the lobby of a Pokecenter, cheeks flushed and chest heaving and clutching a green vest so tightly his knuckles shone white.

Ash…where's Ash…

His amber eyes scanned the table, his heart racing and adrenaline pumping. Finally, he spotted Ash sitting at a table close to him, sipping a mocha. And who was that… Duplica?! No questions. Questions later.

He raced over to the table and threw the vest in front of the two.

"Gary?" cried Duplica, standing. "What's wrong? Why are you all red? Where IS everyone?"

"No time," he panted. "Look in…pockets…" Ash grabbed the vest and began searching the pockets, zipping and unzipping each until he pulled out a rumpled piece of paper. Gary snatched it from him, eyes wide and hands trembling. "This is it," he panted, holding it out to Ash.

"What is it?" asked Duplica and peered over Ash's shoulder.

"It looks like a map…"

"It's a map to the Rocket HQ," said Gary, gulping in great gasps of air. "Brock drew it so we would know the way back to it when we found you."

"Where are Brock and Richie?" asked Ash, holding the red-marked paper out to Gary. Gary took it and pulled up a chair, landing clumsily in the seat.

"We were hiding in the bushes," he said, still slightly out of breath. "Water, please."

"I got it," said Duplica hurriedly and rushed to fill a cup of water. She slid it across the now-clean table and the two watched as their companion drained the whole cup in three gulps.

"We were hiding in the bushes," Gary repeated, setting down his cup. "Waiting for Brock to finish his map and I was teasin' Richie 'cause of his goatee, y'know?" Ash chuckled and nodded. "That was all fine but when we stood to get up there were these people hold up guns." He made a gun out of his hand and pointed it at Ash. "Jus' like that. I started running and Brock threw me his vest telling me something about pockets, I dunno."

"You ran all the way here?" asked Duplica, utterly amazed. Despite his shape, Gary's ego was still there and he thrust his chest out a little more.

"Yeah," he said, rubbing his nose. "It wasn't hard."

"Please," smirked Ash. 

"Anyway, I ran through Viridian Forest and came here to find you. They know we're coming now and there's only four of us."

"Three," said Duplica. "Misty looked pretty sick last time I saw her." Ash shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

"I'm sure she's fine," Gary said, waving his hand and giving Ash a quick look. Ash looked back, puzzled. "Let's go see." 

"We'd better call up first," suggested Duplica as the two men rose. "Y'know, to make sure she's not asleep or something." They nodded and approached the front desk. Duplica quickly asked the man at the front desk to call their room. She took the phone and waited for Misty to pick up.

*******

Misty quickly wiped her face and cleared her throat as the phone rang on the nightstand beside the bed.

"Hello?" she said softly.

"Misty? Are you there?" It was only Duplica.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"How're you feeling?" Misty shrugged to the air and bit her lip.

"Fine, thanks. Gimme an Advil or two and I'll feel even better." Duplica chuckled lightly on the other end.

"Well they got Richie and Brock." Misty sat forward on the bed, wide-eyed.

"No!" 

"Yeah. Come on down. We're heading out to the HQ in a bit and I think you might enjoy a nice hot drink, ne?" Misty smiled in spite of herself.

"Sounds great."

"A little somethin'-somethin' to wash the Advil down. So come on down and we'll update you. 'Kay?"

"All right."

"Bye." Misty slowly put the phone back in the cradle and went to the bathroom to wash her face. Her eyes were still a little red and her nose was a bit stuffy but she could always blame this 'flu' she had. She smiled slightly and headed towards the doubled stairs.

******* 

Duplica rhythmically tapped her finger nails against the plastics table, staring at Ash's profile as they waited for Misty. After she had talked to the girl, she had felt a wave of guilt wash over her.

"Hey Misty," Gary said, grinning as the girl walked slowly down the stairs.

"Need help?" asked Duplica, standing quickly. Misty gave a watered-down smile and shook her head.

"No," she said softly, grimacing as she approached them. "I'm great."

"You don't look great," Duplica said and Misty smiled again. 

"I feel better."

"Here." Duplica handed the pale girl the cup she had been holding and realized that she hadn't noticed how hot the cup had been until the cool air brushed her hand. 

"Thanks," murmured Misty and took the cup. 

"And here." She emptied two Advil onto the table and Misty slowly picked them up. She blushed as she realized everyone was watching her every move but dutifully swallowed each pill and set her almost-empty cup down on the table. 

"So what's going on?" Misty asked finally.

"Put this under your tongue while we tell you," Duplica said. Misty took it, trying not to mind Ash's silence too much, and stuck the thermometer in her mouth as she sat down.

"Well we were out behind some bushes…" And Gary went on to explain what was going on. He stopped momentarily while Misty's thermometer beeped annoyingly. It flashed 101.2 in neon numbers and Duplica clucked her tongue. "As I was saying…" Misty listened intently as he talked, her expression changing from surprise to anger.

"We have to get them!" she exclaimed, pounding her fist on the table. Her cup clattered against the plastic table and Duplica looked at her with surprise.

"Misty! You're temperature is still over one hundred!" she scolded.

"I don't care!" Misty said, standing suddenly.

"Misty," Ash said, his voice almost pleading. She paused, thrown off slightly by his voice, but shook her head and continued.

"You guys can't just leave me out of this!" she exclaimed, her aqua eyes ablaze. "You can't! They're my friends too and we're all in this together! I don't _care!_" she exclaimed as Duplica stuttered that she was sick.

"But we do," Ash said softly, rising. Duplica and Gary blinked up at him.

"You don't care," Misty spat at him. Ash closed his eyes briefly.

"Misty," started Duplica and Ash shot her a look and quickly shook his head.

"Misty," he said slowly. "Listen to me." She glared at him, her mouth twisted into a frown. "It's not that I don't care—"

"You _don't_!" cried Misty, smacking the table, tears starting to run down her face. Ash looked crestfallen and remained silent. "You never have! I thought you did, Ash, I really did. Once I did. But now…?" She trailed off and began to slowly back away from the table. 

"Misty," said Duplica. "What's going on?"

"I saw…" Misty gulped, the tears streaming freely down her face now. She suddenly laughed slightly. "Still the selfish bastard, eh Ash?" she said quietly. 

"What?" he near-yelled but in a flash of red hair, she was racing through the Pokecenter doors, leaving Ash red-faced and fists clenched, Duplica sitting open-mouthed with horror and amazement, and Gary just puzzled.

"Okay," Gary said. "Which one of you wants to explain this to me?"

*******

"Keep your head up! Straighter!" Brock struggled to raise his head as the Rocket Grunt instructed him to. Richie slumped beside him, hands bound tightly behind his back with harsh twine. "There we are. Keep walking!"

"Where're we gonna put 'em?" asked one, jabbing the barrel of the gun into Richie's back.

"I dunno. Here. In here." They slowly opened a cell and threw Brock and Richie into its depths. 

"Were there more?" asked one.

"Yeah," said the other, the keys swinging in his gloved hands. "One, I think. But he got away." 

"What? Boss is gonna kill ye for not getting him," said the other as they slammed the bar door shut. 

"Not if he doesn't find out," laughed the first one and they both laughed as Richie and Brock stared at them with hatred, the bars' shadows streaking their face. Laughing, they locked up the door and strode down the dark hall. Richie and Brock were silent, the coldness of the ground soaking through their pants.

"God, how could we be so stupid?" whispered Richie and Brock chuckled ruefully.

"You and Gary were stupid." Richie glared at him and rose to sit on one of the stone benches supported by cold metal bars jutting out of the side of the wall.

"Brock, if you were smart you wouldn't be here right now. Now Ash and them don't know how to get here. You know how Gary is. He ran so fast he probably left his brain behind those bushes." Brock chuckled and remained seated. 

"The map I drew, Richie. It was in my vest." Richie blinked in the dim light.

"That's right. Where's your vest?"

"Gary has it," Brock said triumphantly and Richie nearly laughed. For a moment, he was silent.

"Way to go, Brock-o," he said after a moment. "I've gotta hand it to ya. That was pretty smart."

"Now they have a map," said Brock. "They'll be able to come and get rid of Team Rocket once and for all." 

"I wish they'd get here soon," whispered Richie, hugging his knees. "I hate this place."

"Thank you boys," came a familiar voice. One of the Rockets that had bought them here stepped out from the cell next to them. "I knew you weren't spying on the HQ for a reason. Rob! Alert the Boss. We're going to have to be prepared for our visitors." And in the dim light, Brock and Richie's faces paled. 

*******

She didn't know where she was going but she had to get away from everything. From their accusing glances; their protests and lies. 

And away from him.

He said he cared. He did. He was lying. Lying, lying, lying. She hated being lied to and he was lying.

__

Lying, lying, lying.

Coughs racked through her, and she stopped to rest, sitting on the stump of a fallen tree. She was well into the forest and well surrounded by trees but she looked around constantly, waiting to catch a flash of movement or shadow. Breath came out of her in wheezes and she bent over, looking at the multi-colored earth. 

But she had the only thing they didn't.

Slowly, she pulled the crumpled piece of paper from under her shirt. She had tucked it into her jeans and under her shirt so they wouldn't notice and they hadn't. She had swiped it when they had been arguing. It had been only a crumpled ball and easy to take when no one had been staring at her hands.

She smiled.

She would save Brock and Richie herself. She would show them. She didn't need them to tell her how sick she was and that she couldn't go. She'd show them.

She would.

THIS IS AN AAMRN!!!! I SWEAR!!!!!!!!!! Just reassuring everyone heehee. Okay, a little short, but it's a good cutoff. RIGHT??? Well anyway, thank you EVERYONE for reviewing! I will make sure to thank you later I just can't remember everyone (coughanyonecough) right now except Imp is Insane. ^^ sorry! Did someone ask if I was French…? Damn I can't remember anything! @_@ Well it's Labor Day weekend (THREE DAY WEEKEND! HEHEHE!) so I'm going to try and get another chappie in. Please at least 56 reviews! Thanks!!!!!

~ KaSaGi OnAsO 


	9. Mind Games

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

A/N: WAH! Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time -_-; School's been killer this year. Especially math class ^^; sorry to all of you math people out there. Well here it is!! If you're confused, just ask! This chappies a bit confusin'. Thanks!

~ Kasagi Onaso ~ 

It WaS

* Mind Games *

Gary sat intently as Duplica and Ash each took turns explaining the best they could what was happening. He was good a listener enough to not talk as they feverishly waved their hands and blushed and frowned and almost cried as they made their way through the whole story.

"Oh," he said once they were done.

"'Oh'?" repeated Duplica, her hands dropping against her thighs. "Is that all you can say? 'Oh'?"

"What do you want me to say?" Gary asked more calmly than he would have normally. The pair stared at him in wonder.

"Well," said Ash slowly. "I guess that's okay."

"'Oh'?" squealed Duplica, throwing up her hands.

"You want me to say 'oh, I'm sorry you two kissed in front of her and you didn't know it'? 'Oh, I'm terribly sorry you two split up'? Oh, sorry I can't change your past and make everything right for you again'? What is this, Gary is God Day?"

"Of course not," Duplica snapped, flushing at how blunt he was being. "No."

"Well then." He sat back and propped his dirty sneaks on the plastic table, spraying the surface with caked bits of mud. "I rest my case." Duplica wearily took a seat and Ash gingerly laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Gary…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we should look for her?" Duplica whispered, putting her face in her hands.

"Naw," Gary said, putting his hands under his head and leaning back against the chair. "She's tough. She'll come back when she's cooled off. Don't worry."

"But should we go to the HQ while she's gone?" asked Ash. Gary squinted one eye at him as he thought.

"I dunno," he said, shrugging one shoulder and sitting forward. "Let's see… Where's the map… Uh-oh…"

"That doesn't sound good," Duplica mumbled, her voice muffled by her hands.

"It's not. Ash, do you have the map?"

"No."

"Duplica? Tell me you have the map, okay?"

"I have the map."

"Really?"

"No." Gary smacked the table with a loud curse and then began laughing aloud. Duplica and Ash stared at him with bewilderment. 

"Goddamn. She may be a bitch, Ash, but she's not stupid."

"Misty? You think _Misty _took it?" asked Duplica incredulously. 

"You bet I do." Gary leaned forward. "The map isn't here. I'm sure of it. And I'm also sure Misty took it." Gary laughed again and whistled low. "Well we better make our way to the HQ."

"But Misty has the map," started Ash but Gary held a hand up. 

"Hey," he said, smiling. "I'm not too stupid either. I'll recognize stuff and get us there, okay?"

"Uh…" stuttered Duplica.

"Okay," Ash said firmly, not bothering to cast a confirming glance at Duplica who swallowed deeply. 

"All right," said Gary, rubbing his hands together and beaming. "Let's get started."

"What have you gotten us into, Ash Ketchum?" Duplica growled in Ash's ear as they trailed behind Gary. Ash chuckled nervously and shrugged a shoulder.

"Who knows," he muttered and they walked through the doors and to Viridian Forest.

*******

It was resting before her. The tall HQ, looming almost above the trees, its evergreen roof blending in with the leaves, was finally in front of her. She stood in its shadows and stared at in triumph for a moment. Her chest felt funny and tight but she crept forward and leaned against the building.

This was it.

*******

"Dude, you so totally blew it."

"_I _blew it? You didn't have to say all that stuff to me, Brock-o, and you know that!"

"You bought it up!"

"…So!" Brock Slate sighed and leaned his forehead against the cool prison wall. It was dark and damp, being so near to nighttime, and he longed for a blanket and a bed. "Whatever," Richie muttered and stalked off towards the other end of the cell. Brock glared into the dark, towards the spot he thought Richie was, and then turned back to the hallway. 

"'Night, Richie," he snapped finally and pulled his legs beside him. The hallway was the only partially light place in the whole 'dungeon' but Brock could hardly see his hand in front of him.

"Hello?" His head snapped up and soon Richie was at the bars as well, still on the other side of the cell. "Hello?"

"Who's there?"

"It's me. Erika!"

"Erika… The Gym Leader Erika?" asked Richie.

"No the other Erika," snapped Brock.

"Jeez, man," muttered Richie. Five pale fingers glowed in the dim light as they encircled bars of the cell across from theirs. 

"I know your voice," she said softly. "I remember it. When you were a Gym Leader… and your father…" He caught pieces and parts of her story as her voice seemed to get softer and softer. 

"Erika," he said after a while, not know whether or not he cut her off but not caring either. "We need to get out of here."

"I know," she said. "There are others in here. Other Leaders."

"Who?" asked Richie.

"Blaine and Lt. Serge."

"Whoohoo! We got muscles!" cheered Richie. Erika laughed lightly, her eyes glinting in the pale light.

"We don't know what to do," she said sadly. "We've tried everything."

"Well," said Brock. "We hope our friends are coming." His gut clenched with guilt and he scooted into the shadows as Richie and Erika continued to talk.

*******

"It's starting to get dark," whispered Duplica, almost reaching out to grasp Ash's arm but thought better of it. 

"Better for us," said Gary, shrugging it off. "We can sneak around the woods without them seeing."

"Or it could be vice-versa," snapped Duplica.

"Always the pessimist," said Gary, clucking his tongue and winking.

"I bet you don't even know what that means," said Duplica, glaring at him.

"I do so."

"Do not."

"Wait. Shut up." They blinked at Ash. His face was stern in the peach light of the sun and his eyes were half-closed with thought. "Come closer to the Center. Listen."

__

"Another Leader has been taken under the reign of Team Rocket," said the news reporter, shuffling papers in front of him. He looked solemnly into the camera before continuing. _"Leader Sabrina of the Saffron Gym was taken just this afternoon around five-thirty. Tracks have been discovered and are being investigated right now. What is Team Rocket doing with the Leaders? Where are they hiding? We hope all of this will be answered before all of them are taken. Until later, goodnight."_

"Sabrina?" gasped Duplica.

"That makes four," said Ash solemnly. "Blaine, Lt. Serge, Erika and now Sabrina." Gary sighed.

"Those are good questions. What could Team Rocket want with Gym Leaders?"

"Since when have they been successful?" asked Duplica incredulously. The group lapsed into silence as the questions were thought over and over, an answer never seeming to arise.

"Let's go," Gary said after a couple minutes, breaking the glassed silence. "It'll only be a while until it's pitch black." Duplica shivered, wishing Misty was there with them, and followed them into the woods.

*******

Darkness was settling over the HQ, deepening the shadows in the moonlight. Misty had been sitting there, studying the map, alongside the wall as she waited for the moon to shine in the clearing.

Now, the light shone clear across the clearing, making the grass seem chrome, and she stood. But suddenly, the thudding of footsteps and muffled cries broke through the night. Misty frantically searched somewhere to hide and hid in some juniper bushes near to where she was standing.

"This is a great plan," snickered one Rocket as they appeared beside the bush. They held someone down as they sat.

"Yeah," agreed the other. "We'll scare them out of their minds."

"Sabrina's got some tricks us her sleeve she wants to show us, doesn't she?" asked the first and the two laughed as the woman between them glowed with a purple aura, her eyes flashing gold.

"Remember Boss has your pokémon," said the second.

"And your Gym," said the first. And they laughed as her aura died quickly and her eyes closed. They pulled her up and yanked her into the woods.

Misty waited until their laughs were only imagination to breathe normally. What were they going to do with Sabrina?

That didn't matter now. Where was Richie and Brock?

*******

Richie rubbed the growing stubble on his chin as Erika continued to talk.

"There's a Houndour that comes in here every day," she whispered across the dusty pathway. "He has the keys in his mouth. His masters tell him to sit just out of reach outside our cell and if we come too close, he growls." She scooted closer to the bars. Her dusty green Sakura-embroidered kimono was now visible in the light, her pale pink obi loose around her waist.

"That's cruel," muttered Richie. He was now counting down the minutes until Ash and Gary would burst through the door, Duplica timid but ready behind them. 

"We've got a little surprise for your friends," said a Rocket and sent a sturdy little Houndour trotting down the pathway. He stared into each cell with dull eyes, the keys swinging in his mouth. 

"Let us out!" someone called from down the hall. The Rocket laughed and laughed before turning and slamming the door shut. 

"Gimme a stone, Brock," whispered Richie. He held out his hand to Brock, his eyes on the approaching Houndour. 

"Richie…"

"Just gimme a stone!" snapped Richie. A stone, white with dust, was slapped harshly into the soft of Richie's palm but Richie cradled it to him.

"What are you doing?" whispered Erika, eyes also on the Houndour. 

"We're breaking out," Richie replied softly and crouched down to wait for the Houndour to approach.

*******

As they entered Viridian, something was wrong. Each of them looked around suspiciously as a fine mist rose above the earth. Duplica shivered as the pale mist swirled around her ankles and squeezed in-between Ash and Gary.

"Be on the lookout," whispered Ash, dimming his light. Gary followed suit beside him. Duplica bit down hard on her finger to keep from screaming as something moved in the mist. She watched in horror as a man began to walk through the mist, cloaked in nothing but black. He wore a black ski mask and in his hand was a knife.

Her heart froze with horror.

"Duplica?" whispered Gary, nudging her shoulder. Ash, who was a couple paces ahead of the pair, stopped to stare at Duplica with concern.

"The…" she muttered and shakily pointed at the approaching figure. "T-the…" She was rigid. Everything was coming back.

Screaming…no, no…don't hear anything…but oh the screaming…

"Duplica!" said Ash sharply, trying to jerk his friend out of her trance. 

__

"No! Not Duplica!" "Mommy!" "Get out of the way!" A loud noise…a flash of silver…

"It's him!" she cried shrilly, backing away. Her eyes were wide with fear and reminisce.

"Who, Duplica?" The man's eyes were dark as coal. His pale, pale skin shone around his eyes in raccoon circles before the eyeholes of the mask cut it off. His peeling lips were curved in a half-smile.

"Him!" she screamed, pointing. They looked where she was pointing in confusion. 

"Duplica! What are you talking about? This isn't funny!" Gary hissed, reaching out to grab her arm.

"Get away!" she cried and leapt away. 

__

You're next…yes you are…one more for the rally…

"No," she sobbed, covering her ears. "No! It's not you! They caught you!"

__

"What did you do!?" Laughter. Upstairs…"Hello? Police?"

"Get away!" she cried with utmost horror and turned to run into the mist.

"Duplica!" Ash screamed after the sobbing girl and began to walk forward when two people in the mist caught his eye, causing him to freeze. He felt rage, hatred and sadness rise up in him. "No…" he whispered.

*******

Misty crept across the moonlit lawn, her feet crunching slightly in the forming dew. In the corner of her eye, she could see a mist was slowly rising in the woods. 

But she kept going.

The map was clutched in her hand, her hand in her pocket. Slowly, ever so slowly, she tried the side door and cursed when it failed to open. She would have to find another way in. Suddenly, a scream flew through the night and she froze in mid step, in mid breath. 

Duplica?

No. They didn't have the map. They couldn't be so close already…right? She paid no heed, her ears partially waiting for another scream, and she began looking for another way in. The mist was trailing from the woods now, rolling across the chrome-grass like cotton clouds. Misty, strangely, could feel it as its tendrils wove about her legs. It was thick, moist, and peculiarly warm.

She could see the dark rectangle of another door, the back one perhaps, and made towards it when voices stopped her. She froze in horror and slowly turned to face the people belonging to the voices. Anger, bitterness and a deep sorrow rose up in her chest and erupted through her mouth in a violent cry. And she sunk to the ground as the mist seemed to laugh. 

*******

Gary watched in confusion as his companion stared into the mist, a horrid look washing over his face.

"Ash?" he asked timidly. Ash turned to him, glaring with such hatred that Gary took a couple steps back. Ash looked ready to attack him. "What's wrong?" Ash's mouth twisted into a scowl.

"How could you?" he asked, pain dripping in his voice.

"Could I? I do what?" asked Gary, honestly confused.

"Don't play dumb ass with me!" Ash yelled, taking one step forward and Gary took one step back, eyes wide with fear and confusion. "You know exactly what you did!"

"Ash, I--?"

"Shut up!" Ash near-yelled and began to walk away.

"Ash? Where are you going?" Gary called after him, not daring to follow his enraged friend. 

"Don't follow me!" Gary shuddered as his friend disappeared into the mist. The mist itself was thickening and beginning to feel quite choking. He stumbled half-blind with bewilderment and slid down a tree trunk. Suddenly, an oddly familiar smell flitted under his nose. The smoky mist had turned into smoke itself.

He leapt up quickly, the whites of his eyes showing with fear.

__

No, no! There's no time, Gary, love! Put down the toy and take your sister's hand…there's a good boy…

This couldn't be happening….not again!

__

Go down the stairs, my angel! Shh, shh, don't say anything! Down the stairs now…

The crackling sound was in his ears…so familiar…May's hand was clasped in his, clammy with fear, her eyes shut and her doll clutched to her jumper front.

__

That's good…now go out the back door, Gary! Don't look back…Mommy will be out soon…don't be afraid…don't cry, May…

Don't cry…stop… Gary sank against the trunk again, his eyes closed. Heat suddenly pressed against his eyelids and the glaring orange and yellow flames were reflected in his brown eyes.

__

God speed, loves. I love you always.

*******

Was he following her? She couldn't tell. The mist was too thick to answer any questions so she continued to walk quickly through the mist. Ash and Gary hadn't seen him. How could they have missed him? Black against the white mist…

__

Duplica…go…call…he…police…take Ditto…

She was that same little girl again, running away from everything, trying to find somewhere to hide. Ditto faithfully purring at her side and as she reached for the phone, a knife shone through the door…

__

No! Stop it! 

Stupid girl…trying to call for help?

Was that him? Oh, God, was she scared. Everything spun around her. _Yes, _she pleaded. _Let it end here._ Through the mist, two glowing eyes watched her tortured form with sadness.

*******

He choked back tears.

__

'Scuse me? Mrs. Ketchum? Yes, yes, that's me. What is it, officer? I'm with the Pallet Police. It's about your husband, Mrs. Ketchum… Satoshi? Oh, God, not Sato…anything but…you're lying…Mrs. Ketchum, we're sorry to say…

And that was it. He was gone. At six years, he had lost his idol, his friend, his father. He saw him…in the mist…he was there…His head twisted from the fall…neck broken and one eye filled with blood and the other rolled back in his head. 

But he was dead.

__

Dead…He fell from Mt. Moon…Greatest Pokémon Master ever and his life was ended by a stupid damn mistake. His foot slipped, oh God, his foot…

It had taken him a year to realize his father wasn't coming back and his mother became quiet and concealed for years after that…pain…too much pain…

__

Come on, Ash honey. Put on your suit. Let me tie that, baby. We're going to be late for the funeral…

He turned, yelled with pain, and punched the trunk of a tree. The rough wood split his knuckles open but his body felt numb already and he hardly felt the stinging scratches form as the bark slashed his skin. He sank to the ground, bottled up sobs racking his body.

*******

"A little closer…" muttered Richie, turning the rock in his palm nervously. "A couple steps…here we go…" The Houndour slowly passed their cell, the golden keys flashing in the pale light, and Richie threw the rock. The Houndour yelped with surprise as the rock cut its neck and dropped the keys as it sped away.

"Nice going," said Brock, clapping him on the back. Richie grinned.

"Can you reach it, Erika?" whispered Richie. 

"Only just…hold on…" The sound was metallic as she pulled the ring of keys over the cobble stones, holding on by one finger. "Got it!" she hissed in triumph.

"Quick! See if you can find the right one. They'll be back soon," urged Brock, gripping the bars tightly.

"I'm trying…no…not this one…which…? Ah! I got it!" she cried triumphantly. There was a faint click and the cell door slid open. Erika rushed over and opened their cell as well. "Now what?"

"Get the other Leaders out," instructed Brock. "Richie n' me will be the distraction!"

"Wha--?"

"Come on, Richie!" said Brock cheerily, grabbing the younger man's wrist and pulling him down the hallway. Erika chuckled and began toying with the keys on the ring as she made her way towards Lt. Serge's cell.

*******

__

Shut up, you little wench!

Daddy no! Leave mommy alone! Don't…

He was dead! He…he wasn't…he _couldn't…_

Breathing was hard and Misty bent over as her Dad's form made it's way through the mist. He was tall and broad-shouldered, good-looking but aged from alcohol. His eyes were dull and unfocused and he held an empty beer bottle in his hand.

__

What did you say to me?!, he roared and once again, she was five. Her sisters were behind her, sobbing as she knelt by her mother's bruised body.

"Daddy…I'm sorry," Misty sobbed aloud as the figure before her raised the bottle high above his head. "Don't…don't hurt me…"

__

Not Misty! She's your daughter!

She's not my daughter. Look at her! Her eyes…her hair…she's so scrawny and stupid! Look at how tiny she is? She'll never amount to anything!

"You're wrong," Misty whispered and waited for the stinging blow and the tinkling sound of breaking glass.

*******

"They have Sabrina," said Lt. Serge gruffly. "I heard them. Looks like that one kid…uh…Ash, yeah Ash, and a couple friend were trying to come here and save us."

"Not like we needed it," snorted Blaine. Erika shot him a look.

"Oh, no! Misty is, like, probably with Ash!" cried Daisy and Lily burst into tears.

"Hush," said Erika gently and motioned for Lt. Serge to continue.

"Seems they're usin' her psychic abilities against the group," said Lt. Serge as Erika helped the last of the Sensational Sisters out of the cell. "They're makin' her show them their deepest fear through mind games." The three sisters froze. Even Lily stopped her crying.

"Oh, no," whispered Violet. "We, like, know what Misty's, like, is." Daisy nodded grimly and laced an arm around Lily's waist as the pink-haired girl began to cry again.

"We have to find Sabrina," said Erika grimly. "And stop them. Let's find Brock and Richie. They'll know what to do."

*******

"I don't want to do this anymore," said a violet-haired woman softly. "It's causing pain. I learned long ago that this is not the answer." The Rockets laughed loudly and one tugged her hair.

"Come on," he said, drawing his gun. "Boss' orders."

"No," she said, glowing.

"Giving up your Gym," said one. "And your pokémon to Team Rocket wouldn't be the wisest choice made here." Her aura faded slightly and a lavender tear slid down her cheek as she faced the boy whose nightmares were of fire.

*******

__

I left Mister Ears in there, Gary! I want Mister Ears!

A tug on the hand.

__

Mommy said to stay out here, May. We'll get it after the fire goes away.

No! I want him now!

You're going to make Mommy mad. Flashing lights. He was once again huddled against a tree trunk, sister clutched to his chest and a doll to her own, his eyes clouded with smoke and smoke clinging to his lungs. Siren, siren… _Look, May! A fire truck!_

Where's Mommy and Daddy, Gary? I don't see them.

They'll come out, May. They're just making sure everything's okay.

"Liar," Gary whispered and willed himself small again so maybe the fire wouldn't see him and go away.

__

I hope my stuffed Eevee is okay.

But you have a doll, May!

I know. But I like Eevee, too. Mommy said Grandpa could get me one! Do you think he could, Gary?

Shh, May.

God speed…

His mind went blank as the smoke blurring his lungs and vision until everything he saw was a dull…smoky…color…

*******

__

Crash!

Mommy!

Misty remembered. Mom had jumped in front to take the blow.

__

You killed her! You killed her! Her voice had rung out shrilly and clearly and her father's eyes had seemed to clear for a moment, realization dawning that maybe he had gone too far this time. A shard of glass pierced her arm, slicing, slicing… 

__

No… she's breathing…look! Look, honey!

No, no, no! You killed Mommy! You did! And she had filled the air with her screams as her father stumbled out of the house and Violet rushed to call the police.

Well! Kind of long…eh… Sorry if that was a little confusing. Here's most of the angst. It shows their pasts, mostly made up by moi, and it's continued in the next chappie. Thanks everyone for reviewing! If all your questions aren't answered, you can sue me!

Tomachan: YAY! We can all sue Gi-kun!

Me: TOMA?? ::gasps:: What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in England!!

Tomachan: I'm here to haunt you!!! ::laughs evilly:: Why? Don't you want me here? 

Me: Eh…

Tomachan: WELL!? ::pulls out bokken:: (hehe. Kaoru-dono in the making, ne?)

Me: Anyway, please over 70 reviews for my hard work! ::gets down on knees:: please!! It's very rewarding after a grueling day of school -_-; 

Tomachan: Without her reviews, Gi-kun is very grouchy!

Me: HEY!!! Anyway, thanks everyone who reviewed! ::hugs all of you::


	10. In a Time of Pain

DiScLaImEr: Don't own pokémon! 

A/N: Blegh. It's here. ::throws a fistfull of confetti:: THANK YOU COSMIK!!!! THANK YOU MIROKU-GIRL!!!! Been watching American Idol and OmG!!!! It's sOoOoOoOo funny!!! And mah stupid little sister keeps taking up all the time on the downstairs comp so I'm stuck in my room writing this on wordpad. Blegh. All right then. Done now. Shut up, brain. pLeAsE rEiViEw!!!

* Kasagi Onaso * 

It WaS

* In a Time of Pain *

In the covering darkness of the dimmed room, a figure sat hunched in a black office chair. His face was shadowed and a hand covered with golden rings fitted with rubies and diamonds stroked the head of a purring Persian. In the shadows, his mouth curved into a sneer.

In the shadows, he waited.

"Well?" he growled as the door creaked open. A timid Rocket officer shuffled in, his polished boots scuffing against the shining tiles. "Speak!" the man demanded and the Rocket flinched. "Is all going as planned?"

"Y-yes sir," stuttered the Rocket officer, staring through the shadows at the back of the office chair.

"Very good. And Sabrina…how is she holding up?"

"She tells us that she can't alter their minds much longer because she is weakening," said the officer slowly, trying not to say anything that would make this man mad at him. "But…"

"But?" snapped the man, the office chair creaking as he shifted in anticipation.

"We think she's lying."

"Make her go as long as you can," snapped the man and the Persian yowled as the bejeweled hand clutched the nape of its neck roughly. "And when she refuses…" The officer's mouth twitched slightly and he bowed at the waist.

"Yes sir." The man let the grip on the Persian's neck loosen, the cat glaring at him with great yellow-amber eyes, and balled his fist. With a squeak, the office chair spun around. 

"Go now," growled the man. "We can't let those twerps meddle our plan. With the Gym Leaders under our power, no one can stop us."

"Yes sir." The Rocket backed out of the room and the man's laugh was booming as he laid a wide hand on the Persian's head.

*******

_Run, run, run!_

She screamed for her legs to move faster, take longer strides, anything. She was flying over the land but wanted to be above the trees. 

_You can't run…run…run…_

The words echoed in her mind and a branch lashed out and streaked a cut across her forehead. The pain was second-sharp and then faded as the wind dotted the cherry-blood into her turquoise hair. She didn't bother to reach up and brush it away, though. 

Was he still behind her?

_Behind you…above you…not…not Duplica…take Ditto…police?…police…?_

Yes...his breathing...so raggid...and his footsteps...so...light...

Her heart sped, a bird in a cage, and she was blinded by fear as she heard a twig snap behind her. With a horrified cry, she tripped and went sprawling into the dirt below her. 

_Get out of my head._

Her nose felt as if it was rubbed off and she could feel and taste blood upon her lips but she dare not stir except for her hands which gripped the dirt around her with anxious, tentive hands. 

_Don't...don't touch me..._

_Come here...won't...I won't...hurt you..._

_A knife...glinting in his hands...police?...not...hurt...her..._

She squeezed her eyes shut, branches seeming to crack above head and twigs snapping all around her. Was he...trying to confuse her? 

There is was. At the right.

A pair of boots stood and she saw a glint.

_Let...let it end now..._

_Hello? Police?_

_********_

_Grab my hand, Mayers, and we'll get out of here together!_

_Mom...where's...Mom...all my toys..._

They were gone. 

The flames had devoured everything that night, just as they would devour him. He could smell them as a trickle of sweat dripped down his face. The hot, steamy smell of char, ash. Their skin had flaked off like tree bark and fluttered to the ground.

He hated them.

_Professor? Professor Oak?_

_Yes. That's me. May I help you, officer?_

_Fire...fire...too many...flames...char...in his nose...burning his lungs away, peeling them like oranges. _

He wanted to cry but tears were so hot. If only he could cry ice. To have chips of frozen water slide down his face...

_Take care of them?_

_Orphans...what a dirty, dirty word..._

_Jus' me 'n you, May. Jus' me 'n you._

_Where...where's Mommy then? Hmm? Where is she then?_

_Silver lining..._

He slid against the tree, the bark cutting roughly through his shirt, and sutffed his face in his hands. Sounds were blurry now. He couldn't understand...just the crackling...

There was a searing pain on his arm as a flame dared to dance close enough to touch his skin with a taunting, flaming finger and it skittered away, cracking a saronic laugh with sick glee. He gritted his teeth.

Would he die here?

********

Brock laughed, his teeth glinting in the dim light of the prison. Before him were five people with five similar countanances of bafflement. Richie rolled his eyes to the cieling and bought his hands up to rub his temples gently.

"You think I have any idea what to do?" he asked, holding his hands out to them. "I'm as in the dark as any of you."

"That's not true," snapped Richie, glaring at Brock. "You've come up with wonderfully brilliant ideas before, haven't you? And as far as I'm concerned, it's your turn anyway."

"You just can't 'take turns' in something like this, Richie!" Brock growled. 

"Why not?" challeneged Richie, cocking an eyebrow. 

"Would you two please stop?" pleaded Erika, her hands clutched beneath a trembling chin. "I'm afraid we're loosing more and more time even as we speak."

"Time?" repeated Lily, her red eyes wide. 

"I'm afraid they're using Sabrina for something horrible," whispered Erika, her white hands sliding up the sides of her face to cover her ears. "Something horrible."

"Let's jus' wing it then," Richie said gruffly. "What've we got to loose?" Blank stares greeted this suggestion until Blaine finally spoke. 

"I agree," the old man said, adjusting his glasses. "Let's wing it."

*********

Blood ran down her arms and her fears were contained within each drop, black in the dark; they spiraled through the air, a glorious red when the moonlight hit it, and then sank into the grass. Her fingers clawed at her arm, her fingernails subconsciously digging away her skin, where the shards should have been...

The shards...

"Why'd you do it?" she asked the ground as she bent over her knees, which were folded beneath her, until her nose touched the red-sprayed grass.

_We could have been happy...without you..._

A sob racked her body which seemed so frail now, a brittle bone trapped beneath a quaking earth.

_You won't die...I promise you, Misty...you...won't..._

How quickly her life had slipped from her fingers, like the blood that had run through her hands caused by the shards meant for _her..._

_You...killed...her..._

_Calm now, Misty... Be calm, child..._

His hand was warm  upon her head but she screamed louder, clutching a draining body to her with white hands. She had seen the lights that day. Red...then blue....the siren squealing louder still until it rattled the window panes...the panicked look on his face as he gazed upon them...his sobbing daughter...dying wife...

_Could have been...happy..._

He was yelling again. Except this was different somehow. She had ceased her crying as his yell pierced the air, a mournful sound, and he had looked pleadingly upon her. 

_Go now._

Her words had scared her, scared her father, and she watched his eyes widen as metal rings were clamped around his wrists.

She hated him.

How angry she had been, how hurt, until that one day...she had released some anger by...going fishing...

That had ended everything she had felt; the pain, the shard in her heart...

...For a while.

*******

Cradling his split knuckles to him, blotting the blood on his shirt, he thought he could hear nothing...until...

Someone nearby was crying, the fluttering of a caught bird in their chest, and it easily reached him though he could hear no other sound except the own thudding of his heart. With a gasp, he sat up, the breath pumping through him, making him pant heavily, and everything around him faded.

He..._he _was gone...

Where had he gone?

He felt a sudden shiver raced through him, a feather on the wind, and he slowly rose to his feet, his split knuckle protesting as it was bent.

Where was he?

Viridian Forest. _Now _he remembered! Why was he here? His vision blurred against as blood rushed to head, dotting his sight with black and metallic purple spots until only a small part of the path before him was visible.

It led him right to the exit.

He took a diving step forward, the momentum nearly carrying him to the ground, but he caught himself and looked determindly, if not a bit dizzily, at the exit. Unsteady step after the other, he made his way along an invisible path, feet dragging beneath him, and as he neared the exit of the forest, the crying grew louder.

It...it was odd, but the crying seemed familiar, somehow.

Ash chuckled and shook his head, the exit slowly drawing closer. Sweet, cool air pressed against his face and he was closer to freedom, _inches _away; he wanted nothing more than to pass through the exit of the woods.

And there it was.

The tall, looming HQ was dark before him, half of a gibbous moon peering over its proud roof. The seed of excitement that had been planted at the mention of such a glorious find now swelled within him, a flower, and a slow but steadily full smile stretched across his face.

He had made it. He was _here._

Suddenly, a sob broke through the stream of thoughts and his head turned sharply to the right.

The flower wilted, then died.

*******

"Wing it...exactly what is meant by that?" Erika asked politely, her deer-eyes dark with confusion.

"No plan," sniffed Richie, tweaking his nose with his thumb as he grinned at her.

"None?" Violet repeated, her own eyes widening.

"None, nada, nil, _zilch_," Richie recited.

"I see," Erika said over a short period of silence. "Well...it can't hurt, right?" she asked, clapping her hands together half-heartedly.

"Oh, it can," Lt. Serge said through clenched teeth.

"Oh," Erika meekly replied. 

"Who cares?" asked Richie. "Come on. You said it yourself that we hadn't a whole bunch-a time then, didn't you, Erika?" The dark-headed woman nodded slowly, eyes on the other. "Then let's get this show on the road!"

"Um, like, that was _way,_ like, too cliched, Richie," Daisy protested, hands on hips. Richie rolled his eyes.

"Let's go," Brock said and Blaine nodded beside him.

"That would be good," the old man said, his bifocals glinting in the dull lights abovehead. For a moment, the group stood there, crowded in the dim room, baffled as to what they were expected to do. 

"Wing it?" repeated Richie, holding his hands up.

"Right," said Lily and, taking a deep breath, the group dispersed into the dark HQ, searching for a certain someone with deep violet hair...

*******

How suddenly she had gone from being emotionally alone to being emotionally bombarded like bombs from the night sky. She had felt someone's eyes on her back, felt their presence which so easily sent her in their wake. 

Gone fishing.

Two words on a bright post-it, stuck carelessly upon a countertop half-hidden, and a lust for the outdoors had done her wonders and damned her in one. 

Now the center of her reckless damnation stood behind her; she _knew _his presence like her own if not better. Yet she refused to acknowledge it and ignored it instead, willing it back into the forest it had stumbled from. 

"Why are you here," she said, none too surprised by the dullness, resentment, bitterness moistening her voice. But, to her mild surprised, he wasn't either judging by the equally well-matched tones in his own voice.

"I should ask the same."

They let silence envelop them for a moment and Misty buried her face in the grass which sprouted just before her bent knees. 

"I should be asking the questions," she whispered, her eyes narrowing angrily. "Not you." She heard him snort, probably, she thought, from disagreement, something they had both encountered frequently. 

"Go ahead then," she heard him said bitterly. "Ask your question." Question? As in the singular form of the word? Ah, but there were so many she wanted to ask. But, if all he wanted was one question, she could think of only one word...

"Why?" she asked softly.

"Why what?" he countered. Her head jerked up from where it had been bent at the neck, like a submissive animal, and her face, which had been hidden in the blood-specked grass, now turned to glare at him, her skin ghastly pale in the bright moonlight. 

"I think you know what," she said crossly. 

"I don't."

"You do, Ash," she said, tears spinging to her eyes, _furious _tears. "I'll bet if you thought about it _real hard_ you might know what the hell I'm talking about." He didn't look taken back the slightest by her sarcasm and gazed cooly back at her. 

Misty wondered if he could hear her heart pound.

"Why what, Misty? Huh? Why you had to tell me...er...that and ruin a perfectly good relationship?" he asked shrilly. 

"For a moment, Ash," she whispered. He could barely hear her. "For a moment after I told you, I saw your eyes, Ash. I really saw them. And what you say you felt wasn't in your eyes, Ash."

"A moment all the difference, right?" he snapped sarcastically but she could see she struck a nerve with her words, though the nerve seemed to be rather small. "What we had was fine, Misty. _It was. _We were best friends. All three of us. Why did you have to..."

"It was," she whispered. "Or was it?"

"Of course it was," Ash snapped. "I see no questions to ask anymore. All of this is clearly your fault." She tried to imagine what might have happened if she hadn't opened her big mouth and ruined it all, as Ash meekly put it. 

This wouldn't be happening, that's for sure.

"It's not my fault," Misty said, anger swelling up inside her. "Who was the one who suggested we just forget it, huh? Who was it, Ash? Could it have maybe possibly have been me?"

"I _couldn't_forget it," Ash said, his voice slightly whining.

"Why not?" Misty said, stiffly rising. "Ah, there's the question again."

"What do you mean, 'why not'?" Ash asked.

"If I meant nothing to you above a friend, Ash, then it should have been easy for you to forget it," Misty said and began to slowly circle him. "You should have been willing to forget it for our friendship, what we had behind that _one little blemish_, right?"

"No--" Ash began to say timidly but Misty quickly cut him off.

"When you said you didn't love me, Ash, I believed you," Misty said. "But I didn't."

"That makes no _sense_--"

"None of this does!" Misty shouted, once-pale face flushing with anger. The moonlight was slowly fading into a small flow of dim white light as rainclouds rumbled in like a river. "You really _are _a selfish bastard," she growled, her arms coming up to hug herself just as the first raindrops fell. Ash flushed, his eyes darkening, clouding over, and for a moment, in the gray light  of the moon, Misty didn't recognize him and it scared her. 

Were those tears or raindrops rolling down her cheek?

She reached up to angrily brush them away as the rain came down upon her head, firm but soft. 

"I was so scared," Ash said suddenly, his voice small and low. 

"What?" Misty said, blinking at him with surprise. His hands came up to rub his face tiredly. 

"I was so freaking scared," he repeated, the pounding of rain all around them. It was suddenly very odd how they were here after nearly five years of silence, seperated by love, brought together by crime, and here they were, in front of the HQ owned by the suddenly most feared corperation in all the nation for the time being. 

"Until then, I had wanted nothing but to be the best of the best," he continued, shoving his hands in his rain-darkened jeans and raising his face to the rain like a flower to the sun. The drops plastered his dark hair to his face, making it glisten, and she watched as he closed his eyes painfully. "I was thirteen, almost fourteen, not honestly into girls, but not totally uninterested." His nose wrinkled, sending a bead of rain which had been so carefully poised upon it to trickle over his lips. 

"I felt...something..." He stopped, his eyes opening, and he continued to stare pensively into the sky. "When you said you...you...loved me," he choked. "I did. I felt something. It was odd, wonderful, but scary. It was...a feeling I had experienced before but never so strongly and damn, Misty, I was so scared. How would things turn out if I responded this way? That way? My experience with such a feeling was nonexistant and I didn't know what to say." His head came down, bangs splayed from his forehead, and his eyes immediately turned from her, a hand coming up to massage his neck.

"So I said the only thing I thought safe. I was terrified of failing you, disappointing you, so I told you I didn't love you, hoping I could take my answer. No, it couldn't have been the same, Misty, because I think I _did _love you and I couldn't tell you. You being around...it was...so painful...I..._couldn't _take it..." He stopped and licked his lips, his eyes rimmed with red. 

Truth be told, Misty had no idea what to say to this. It seemed he had just poured his heart out to her and she was thuroughly shocked. Falling to her knees, she stared at him, eyes pain-filled and sorrowful, eyebrows knitted together with confusion.

"That fight was terrible," she said suddenly,  a small smile coming to her lips. 

"Yeah," he agreed but there was no mirroring smile, only a deep frown. There was another period of thoughful silence, the sound of rain lulling and pounding around them, and the air smelt of damp earth.

"What now?" she asked, looking at the ground. She didn't hear him approach her as she looked up, his sneakers were right before her, his soggy, dirt-covered sneakers and she looked up. Raindrops clouded her vision but she could see him, face shadowed and tan, eyes white in the grayness surrounding him and  lips smiling slightly, hands still jammed in his pockets.

"It might be too late," he said softly. 

"What are you saying?" she asked slowly, her eyebrows knitting together once more in confusion. Gradually, he lowered himself before he knelt before her, one knee bent beneath him and one up and propping his arm. 

"It might be too late," he repeated, his eyes searching her face. A shaking hand wandered up the side of her body to touch her rain-soaked cheek. "To tell you that I love you."

"Only four years," she whispered lightly, slid her hand over his, and pressed her lips to his.

*******

A dark figure stood, pressed tightly against the trunk of a tree, while a pair of eyes triumphantly surveryed the scene before it.

"Go get Brock and Richie, tell them to stop running around," the person whispered, lips curling into a smile. "Tell them I've found her and the time to act is now."

Gawd I know this took a VERY, VERY, VERY, _VERY_ long time to finally post  but I have a vast variety ::coughTWOcough:: of reasons of why this is so late. If you care, read on (note there is no second choice. Hrm.) Because of that nifty new way of logging in, I am no longer capable of accessing my account because I can't log in (everyone thank the marvy Amaya for posting this by reading her story. Now. Only kidding! (Partially, anyway)... Oh, oh, and thank Miroku-Girl for sending me the ninth chapter ASAP so I would @ least have a small idea as to what I was typing!!!) and this chappie had been completed and EVERYTHING only to become tragical food for my computer (Dramaspeak Trans: The computer ate it).

Grr.

All right then, you've gotten your chappie and your explanation, now go and review while I work on recipricate equations...math...argh...

** Kasagi Onaso ** 

~*~*`` AAMRN FOREVER ``*~*~

Oh, and the next chappie WILL BE THE LAST, I THINK. BE PREPARED.


End file.
